


Time of Dying

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Gabriel comes back from the empty to not so great news. He quickly learns why he should have listened when you begged him to come with you. Now he has to come to terms with pain that he never knew existed. The future will intertwine with the past and there will be a new battle a head





	1. Chapter 1

Breakfast was the only thing on Dean's mind as he got up one Tuesday. It had been a slow week. Sam was trying to locate a new case. He opened the cabinet seeing muffin mix, gravy mix, any kind of yummy breakfast that he could possibly dream of. The bad part: someone had to make it. Dean wished that you would hurry and come home from your meeting with Bobby and Mary.

“Damn it, Y/n. I have to have cereal now.”

 

Dean mumbled as he pulled a box of Raisin Bran from the top shelf. He looked at the box with a disgusted frown.

“Gross...oh well...desperate times.”

You had cooked up a bunch of muffins and other breakfasts for your brothers before you left. Dean wouldn't tell you that he had it all eaten in two days. He considered waking Sam up and asking if he wanted to go out for breakfast but decided against it.

“Are you really that pathetic that you can't manage to make yourself food?”

Dean jumped and turned around to see Gabriel sitting at the table looking at him with a frown. The last thing Dean expected was to ever see the archangel again after Michael stabbed him in the alternate universe. Now here he was, looking like nothing had ever happened to him.

“How are you alive?!”

Dean managed to get out. Gabriel shrugged, innocently.

“Followed Cas' lead. That fucker that runs the empty gets super hateful without beauty sleep. It took me a while but here I am. As a parting gift ,he decided to give me my grace back.”

Dean looked up as Sam walked in and freezing the moment that he saw Gabriel too.

“Gabe...”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am here I'm alive. It's all good! I love catching up with you two but where is Y/n? I really want to see my precious.”

Dean faked a gag.

“She isn't here, Gollum. She went to see Bobby and Mom.”

Gabriel groaned.

“Well, shit! I came here to see her not you!”

Sam sat down.

“She should be back anytime. Gabriel, there has been a lot that has happened around here since you...”

“Died”

Gabriel finished. Sam nodded as Dean looked up.

“You got Y/n pregnant!”

Sam gave Dean the biggest bitch face that he could come up with.

“Really, Dean? That is how you tell him?”

Dean shrugged.

“He needed to know.”

“Yeah, but I thought breaking it a little more gently would be a good idea!”

“HOLD ON! What? Did you say...”

Gabriel interrupted the Winchester brother's little spat. Sam and Dean turned back to Gabriel, who looked extremely pale.

“Yes, Gabriel. That is exactly what Dean said.”

Sam replied before continuing to speak. The last thing that he wanted was for Dean to come in and ruin things.

“After we got back, Y/n found out that she was pregnant. She had no idea when we went through the arch.”

Gabriel looked totally stunned. He was so stunned that he sat in dead silence for a few moments. Dean wondered if Gabriel was going back into the state that he was in when Ketch brought him back. Sam meanwhile, tried to remain as kind and helpful as possible. He knew that Gabriel had to be shocked. Sam chuckled internally at the word shocked. That was putting the emotion that the archangel had to be feeling lightly!

Sam remembered when he found out about your condition. He closed his eyes trying not to remember that day but he couldn't help it.

_Sam and Dean sat in the library drinking a beer with Bobby. The bunker was over full of people and they were trying to come up with a plan for “comfortable housing.” You walked in looking paler than normal and it was evident that you had been crying. Sam had gotten used to seeing your tear-stained face in the past few weeks._

_After you learned that Gabriel had died, you spent a large amount of your time in tears. Both Sam and Dean had tried to be as supportive as possible. Sam had been rather proud of Dean's handling of the situation. Instead of bad mouthing Gabriel, Dean would gently hold you and say actual nice things about the archangel._

_“Y/n, you okay?”_

_“Dean asked, over his beer. Your swollen eyes rolled to your brother as you shook your head. Sam sighed,_

_““Need to talk?”_

_“You pressed your lips together, not speaking. Bobby looked at you with a concerned almost father like expression. He had already formed a father like relationship with all three of you._

_““What is it?”_

_“He asked, softly. You looked back up with tear filled eyes._

_““I'm pregnant.”_

_“At that moment Sam and Dean's world came crashing down for the millionth time! Neither could move for a moment as they took in your words. Dean was the first to speak._

_““Are you sure, Y/n?”_

_“You nodded._

_““Three pregnancy tests should confirm it.”_

_“Sam stood and walked to you. He took you into his arms._

_““It's going to be okay, Y/n.”_

_“You sobbed against your brother's chest._

_““How is this going to be okay, Sam? Gabriel is dead. I'm having his child and I don't even know what the kid is going to be? Angel? Human? Hybrid? I have no idea! Am I going to die that way that Kelly did with Jack? What is going to happen to the kid if I die? Gabriel isn't here to protect the child or me for that matter!”_

_“Both Sam and Dean exchanged worried expressions. They couldn't answer any of your questions. They had no idea what would happen! Sam pressed a kiss to the top of your head, hoping to calm you._

_““I don't know, Y/n. I can tell you this though. If anything does happen to you...Dean and I will keep the child safe. We do a good job with Jack. We keep our family safe...no matter what it consists of.”_

_“Sam tried to stop himself from thinking that he and dean were becoming an “Orphanage” for angel/human hybrids.”_

_““It will be okay, Y/n.”_

Gabriel's voice pulled Sam from his thoughts.

“Where is the kid? What is it?”

Dean looked up meeting his brother's gaze. They looked at each other, seeming to be discussing who would talk at this point. Dean cleared his throat before speaking.

“Y/n had a miscarriage.”

Gabriel's face looked like someone had kicked him in the balls. Dean sighed before beginning to pace the room.

“She got to five months and it happened. Everything was fine up until that point. I don't know what to say, Gabriel but it was bad. Cas tried to fix things but he couldn't...”

Sam couldn't bring himself to meet his brother's eyes. That was such a dark time in their lives that both brothers wondered it you would survive it. He looked back to Gabriel, the moment that Dean stopped talking.  

Gabriel sat with his mouth open looking totally horrified. He didn't move for a moment. His amber eyes were filled with tears of sadness and rage. He didn't speak for a few moments. What was there to say?! What could he even say to be the brothers that looked at him sadly. They lost the child just like he had. It may have just been their niece/nephew but they suffered a loss just the same.

A sense of bitterness immediately overtook Gabriel. He was never meant to have a child with anyone. Children wasn't even on his radar. Gabriel was happy just having his forbidden love affair with you and that was good enough. He didn't care if it was something that his father had strictly forbidden. Gabriel was happy for once! Now the knowledge that you were having his child and it was taken away hit a new cord. Gabriel blamed himself. If he just gone with you through the arch, like you begged, he would have never been stabbed by Michael. He could have been with you through everything. It was a folly thought but he couldn't help but believe that if he were with you; the miscarriage could have been stopped.

“Gabriel...”

Sam started as the archangel's amber eyes rolled up, instantly.

“This is all my fault.”

Dean spoke next,

“No, it isn't. You wouldn't have been able to prevent any of this. We don't blame you. Look, Y/n needs you. Gabriel, you know that I am not your biggest fan but maybe there is a reason that you two are together.”

Gabriel put his hands over his face. He didn't want the two brothers to see his angry and devastated tears.

“I need a minute.”

Gabriel stood walking from the room without another word. Sam and Dean watched him walk form the room. Neither moved to go after him. What could they say anyway? Gabriel lost something that he never thought that he would have anyway and for the moment he needed to mourn alone.

The sound of the main door closing, made both Sam and Dean look up. When you walked into the room, they both looked at you with pain filled eyes.

“Whats with you two?”

You asked, before smiling seeing the box of Raisin Bran in your oldest brother's hand.

“Dean, did you eat all of those muffins that I made  the next day? God, are you both crying over cereal? Come on, I'll go make something.”

You took the box from Dean's hand and patted his shoulder. Having no idea what was going on, you thought it was just another day in the bunker. The past few months had been some of the hardest of your life but somehow you were still holding on. Some days were better than others. Today was a good day! You had woken up in a good mood and you were thankful for it!

Making a mental note to send Chuck a thank you prayer, you walked into the pantry looking for muffin ingredients. You wasn't sure if it was Chuck that put you in this good mood but you decided to give him the credit.

You turned, looking at your brothers sullen faces.

“Whats with you two? You look like someone stole your ice creams.”

Dean spoke first.

“Y/n, we need to talk to you about something, Remember when Cas came back from the empty?”

You nodded. How could you not remember?! That was another dark time! Cas coming back was the best thing that could have happened at the time. He saved Dean from becoming a depressed vegetable. You could now relate to Dean's depression in that period. After finding out that Gabriel was dead, you fell into the same deep depression. The events after Gabriel's death sure didn't help either!

“Dean, of course ,I remember. That was such a fun time in our lives.”

Dean groaned.

“Well something else came back.”

You blinked a few times before sighing,.

“Don t' tell me that you and Sam are out there burying stuff in a pet cemetery or something. Billie is already pissy with us.  We don't need to be rocking any boats. Me telling her that her lipstick is on point will only work so long.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair.

“Y/n, stop! It isn't that and it isn't Billie. Gabriel is back!”

You froze, dropping the muffin mix in your hand. Did you hear your brother right? If this was a joke you would punch him right in the face. You had spent countless nights praying to Chuck that he would give you Gabriel back. Dean got Cas back. Why couldn't you have Gabriel?

“Y/n, it is too much for me to bring an archangel back. I'm sorry but Gabriel is gone. This is why angels and humans aren't supposed to be together. I am sorry.”

Chuck's response to one of your prayers replayed in your mind.

“If you are trying to play some sick joke Dean, I am going to stab you.”

Sam jumped in.

“He isn't joking, Y/n. Gabriel?”

Your mouth dropped the moment that Gabriel walked into the room. He looked just like he did the last time that you had seen him.

“Hi ,sweetheart.”

He said, softly. Something was different in his eyes. There was a lot of sadness showing and it shook you to the core. You pushed that from your mind and raced to him. You hoped that this wasn't a dream. Reaching out, you stroked your hand over his cheek. In all of your dreams before, you could never touch him. The moment that he reached out to you or vice versa, Gabriel would vanish. This dream however, was warm and real.

“Gabe...”

You didn't even get his full name out before the archangel had you in his arms. His lips were on yours  frantically kissing you. It took only a moment for you to recover and eagerly kiss back. You pounced on his, cramming your body against his. Gabriel's arm wrapped around your waist. He was as desperate as you were to preserve the contact.

Sam and Dean stood quietly before bidding a farewell. The two of you needed privacy. Dean wanted to be his normal sarcastic self and say,

“Yuck, get a room!”

However, he couldn't. The two of you had been through enough and he totally understood. Dean remembered the feeling of loss that he felt with Cas. He was thankful that now you didn't have to live with that everyday!

You wasn't sure how long that you stood kissing Gabriel. It could have been hours for all that you knew. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against yours.

“Sugar, I have missed you.”

You smiled. Everything that was wrong in your life seemed to be fine at the moment.

“I bet I have missed your more. How are you here?”

Gabriel smirked.

“I just annoyed that prick in the empty long enough. You know how annoying that I can get.”

You chuckled..

“I'll take you annoyances and all any day.”

Gabriel smiled.

“Well I'm back, sugar.”

You glanced around the room for any sign of your brothers.

“Come with me.”

The two of you walked into your bedroom. Gabriel kept his arms against you, snuggling his face into your hair. Something seemed off though; something was different about him.

“I thought that I would never see you again.”

You said, feeling the sting of tears again. Gabriel stood up straighter and looked down at you lovingly. His hand gently tilted your face to his.

“I'm never leaving you again.”

You tried to fight the feelings that you had been feeling for the past few months but couldn't.

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

Gabriel questioned.  You rubbed the tears off of your face.

“You know what I am talking about?”

Gabriel sighed,

“Fight Michael? Or attempt to, I should say.”

You nodded.

“You promised that you were right behind me then....you wasn't. I don't understand. We had a chance of a future together. We got a second chance then you went and threw it away! You said that you wanted a life with me...”

Gabriel held a hand up.

“Stop, I know what I promised you and now we get a third chance. Third time is the charm, huh? Y/n, I didn't do any of that to hurt you. I had to help your brothers and you essentially. If I didn't go against him, you would have never gone through that arch and things would have been worse.”

You rubbed your hand over your left elbow.

“They were pretty shitty anyway. Dean said yes to Michael. Lucifer is out there doing Lucifer stuff. We have no idea what his crazy ass is up to and I....”

Gabriel's eyes looked instantly pained again. He gave you a moment  before speaking.

“Yes?”

You couldn't look up. The thought of telling him about the baby was just too painful.

“I know about the baby.”

Gabriel said, sadly. Your eyes quickly rolled to his.

“How?”

Gabriel glanced to the door.

“Dean told me.”

Great, you thought miserably.

“Please don't tell me that Dean was chasing you around with a knife.”

Gabriel shook his head.

“Caveman was very calm, actually. Y/n...I'm sorry....I know that this had to be very painful and I  am sorry that I wasn't there.”

You couldn't help feeling angry now. Pulling away from Gabriel, you paced.

“You would have been! I don't know why you won't listen to me sometimes! You have been around for thousands, eh, millions of years and know how your brothers are. Alternate versions, regular versions, whatever, they are assholes! You knew that you weren't fully charged enough to take one of them on! You knew that!”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, leaving you without a voice. One look at him , told you that he was upset. His amber eyes were full of tears as he spoke,

“Now I want you to listen to me, Y/n. I am sorry that I wasn't here for you in that time. I would have never have done anything like that if I knew that you were in that condition. I would have never let you go to that place to begin with! Don't you dare insinuate that I don't care about that child! I am devastated to a degree that you don't know!”

Gabriel's wings pulled you back against him. He gently brushed your hair away from your face before kissing you softly.

“Y/n, you are the only human that I have ever loved. Let me rephrase that, you are the only being that I have ever loved. You are what is the most important to me and knowing that you had to go through that alone...it kills me. It won't happen again. I am not leaving you. We all have a fight with Michael on our hands but we're, you and I, we're together in all of it. I don't care what the other angels have to say for that matter....you're mine and I am yours. Please believe me.”

You tapped your throat, making Gabriel smile.

“Sorry.”

He snapped his fingers again to give you back your voice.

“I do believe you.”

You said softly, laying your head against his shoulders.

“You would be proud of Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack. They have been there through the whole thing. They didn't quit...”

Gabriel smiled and pressed another tender kiss to your head.

“Remind me to thank them later. Come on, you look like you need some sleep.”

You didn't argue that. After driving all night, sleep sounded like a good idea. Gabriel kicked off  his shoes before getting into bed as you undressed. He smiled as you got into bed and snuggled against him.

“Sleep, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere.”

Gabriel said lovingly before pressing two fingers to your forehead. When he was satisfied that you were sleeping, his eyes roamed down your body. Gabriel's eye froze on your stomach. He hated the feeling of despair that he was feeling at the moment. This was worse than he ever felt during his time with Asmodeus. What he was feeling at the moment, made Asmodeus look like a kitten.

Closing his eyes, Gabriel did the one thing that he hadn't done since leaving heaven...

“Dad, I know that I have been a bad son but I need to talk to you....”


	2. Chapter 2

The next few moments were silent as Gabriel lay in the darkness. He didn't expect any kind of reply from Chuck. Of the few times that Gabriel had reached out to his father, he never received anything. Why would this time be different?

 

Gabriel looked down at your sleeping face as you snuggled closer to him. He leaned down breathing in your sweet scent. God, he missed your smell! Gabriel was comforted in the thought that he would never leave you again. There was no reason for him to do so. If Michael or any of the bad things came his way, he would deal with them as they came.

 

A knock on the door broke Gabriel's train of thought.

 

“Gabe?”

 

Dean's voice was on the other side. Gabriel slowly climbed out of bed. When he opened the door Dean looked a little surprised by something.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Dean motioned down the hallway with his head.

 

“You need to come see this.”

 

Gabriel glanced over at his shoulder at you. He knew that you would asleep for a few more hours.

 

“um-kay.”

 

He replied before following Dean down the hall. Walking into the library, Gabriel froze instantly.

 

“Hello, Gabriel.”

 

He knew that voice. Gabriel would have known it anywhere! His eyes were locked on the figure in the center of the room. Gabriel would have forgotten that Sam and Dean were in the room if it weren't for Dean muttering,

 

“You could cut the tension with a knife.”

 

Gabriel looked at them for a moment before focusing his attention back on the being in the middle of the room again.

 

“Hello, Dad. Long time no see. What's it been? One...two million years? Maybe more?”

 

Sam and Dean knew the moment that Chuck turned up at their door something was definitely going on. Chuck, meanwhile, smiled.

 

“Hello, Gabriel. It's nice to see you. You are looking...um...well.”

 

Gabriel frowned.

 

“I look like shit.

 

Chuck flinched at the word shit.

 

“That's a little dramatic. Don't you think?”

 

Gabriel frowned. Something in him wasn't desperate to talk to his father again. He felt bitter and angry again.

 

“Shit is what I meant.”

 

Chuck sighed.

 

“You asked to see me. Here I am. You know why I want to see you.”

 

Chuck looked at his son sympathetically.

 

“I can't give you what you are asking for. Gabriel, it should have never happened to begin with.”

 

Gabriel looked up at his father

 

“I was human when it happened.”

 

Chuck looked at his son with pain filled eyes.

 

“Gabriel, it doesn't matter that you were human. You made love with her when you were an angel long before this happened. Gabriel, you know the rules that I made when it came to humans! I made a slide show! You are with her now!”

 

Gabriel looked up at his father with seething eyes.

 

“Lucifer also slept with a human. I don't see you beating him down.”

 

Chuck sighed,'

 

“That is another story for another time. I can't give you the child back no matter how much you want it. I am sorry. I know that Y/n has gone through a lot of pain.”

 

Gabriel looked down at his shoes.

 

“If you love me at all, you will do this. Please....she doesn't deserve this.”

 

Chuck shook his head, knowing that he was not going to get through to his youngest son.

 

“Gabriel, I want you to listen to what I am telling you. You are not meant to have children. I understand that you are human at the time. I am deeply sorry for the pain that you have had to go through with Asmodeus and now this but I can't bring her back. My suggestion for you is to not try to make another child with Y/n.”

 

Chuck's eyes softened.

 

“Son, I know that you are hurting and I am sorry but this is for a reason.”

 

Gabriel laughed bitterly.

 

“Well, I guess this conversation is nothing but a giant waste of my time.”

 

Gabriel didn't wait for his father to respond before turning and walking from the room. He didn't want to go back into your bedroom right away. The last thing that he wanted was for you to wake up and notice that he was angry.

 

Walking into Dean's “Dean Cave” Gabriel took a deep breath. Whatever hope that he had of getting his child back had plummeted.

 

“Gabriel?”

 

He looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway.

 

“Hey, kid.”

 

Jack walked into the room,. He knew exactly what was going on.

 

“I know you are angry about...”

 

Gabriel held up his hand.

 

“I don't really wanna talk about it, Jack.”

 

Jack was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

 

“Gabriel, I want you to listen to me. I know that it won't be the same but in the alternate universe, your daughter is alive.”

 

Those few words were enough to make Gabriel spin around and look at his nephew with wide eyes.

 

“What?”

 

Jack smiled, innocently.

 

“I've seen her. Michael had her the last time that I saw her. I should start by telling you that there is an alternate version of yourself. You aren't that nice.”

 

Gabriel was quiet for a few moments before looking at Jack closer.

 

“So if there is an alternate me then there has to be an alternate Y/n.”

 

Jack looked down.

 

“She's dead. From what I have gathered, she died during childbirth. Alternate you really is not the least bit concerned about the kid so we could take her fairly easily and bring her back here.”

 

Gabriel put his face in hands. Part of him was ready to jump up, hop back through that arch, punch the alternate version of himself in the face, and grab his kid. The other part of him was screaming that this was a bad idea. That version of his daughter may not be what she would have actually been. Jack sat quietly for a moment longer.

 

“She's still young. Maybe 7 or 8. We could get her and change the damage that has been done. It isn't like she would really be missed there anyway.”

 

Gabriel looked up at Jack with a groan.

 

“You do realize what you are suggesting is bat shit crazy right?”

 

Jack nodded.

 

“Yes, it is but do you want a chance with your daughter or not? You know it would make Y/n happy.”

 

Gabriel glanced back to where the bedroom was with a slight frown before looking back to his nephew.

 

“You are crazier than I thought but I'm with you on this.”

 

“You are both mad!”

 

Gabriel and Jack turned to see Dean standing in the doorway. The eldest Winchester looked beyond freaked out!

 

“So you two are seriously thinking about going through that arch to get some kid that we don't know anything about? This has to be a whole new level of stupid! Those archangels over there....they are ten times worse than....wait why am I even telling you both this? You both know how it is over there! Now we are talking about stealing some kid that maybe psycho too!”

 

Jack leaned back in the chair.

 

“She isn't. I could tell when I saw her for the first time. She is just a kid. A kid that had been ignored her whole life.. Wouldn't you like to see your niece, Dean?”

 

Dean swallowed. What kind of question was that?! Of course, Dean wanted to meet his niece. He wanted her from the day that you had discovered that you were pregnant. Your miscarriage wasn't just hard on you. It nearly tore Sam and Dean apart!

 

“Fine. Sam just went out to get some booze. Let's get going before Y/n wakes up.”

 

Jack held up his hand.

 

“I can go get her and be back in less than an hour.”

 

Dean and Gabriel both shook their heads.

 

“There is no way in hell that we are about to let you go back over there by yourself!”

 

Gabriel growled. Jack gave his best innocent smile before looking back to his uncle. 

 

“All of the bad guys, minus your alternate version are here, Michael and Lucifer are here in this world. I will bet you money that your alternate version, Gabriel has a lot of other worries on his mind than what his daughter is up to. He is too worried about catching up with Michael and keeping control over the angels there. I can't do this with the two of you behind me. I can slip in and out without ever being noticed.”

 

Dean and Gabriel exchanged looks before turning back to the Nephilim. Gabriel looked at him carefully.

 

“Jack, I'm not asking you to put yourself in danger. You know how bad Michael is. I'm not asking you to get yourself hurt. Tell me where she is and I'll go find her.”

 

Jack shook his head.

 

“Forgive me uncle, but you would stick out like a sore thumb over there. What about the whole family is blood thing? Alternate universe version or not, she is still family.”

 

Dean groaned.

 

“Fine! You have an hour and a half! After that, we are coming after you!”

 

Jack looked pleased.

 

“I'll be back in a jiffy.”

 

Once Jack was gone, Gabriel and Dean stood in silence. Dean was the first one to speak.

 

“What did we just do?”

 

Gabriel looked up.

 

“Looks like we are letting Jack commit kidnapping and part of me is okay with it. God, I am an asshole!”

 

Dean chuckled

 

“We should probably tell, Y/n and come up with a plan in case alternate you shows up here.”

 

Gabriel and Dean stood in silence for a few moments until your voice pulled them both from their thoughts.

 

“Gabriel? Dean?”

 

Dean looked at Gabriel carefully. Their relationship had gone from antagonistic to straight up becoming pals in kidnapping.

 

“Here we go, buddy.”

 

Dean said softly before calling out to you.

 

“In here, Y/n.”

 

You walked in looking ten times better after your nap. The moment that you walked into the room and noticed the sullen expressions on Gabriel and Dean's faces, you froze.

 

“Oh lord, who died now? Wait! Where is Sam?!”

 

Dean held a hand up.

 

“It's okay! Sam is at the store getting beer! Gabriel and I need to talk to you about something.”

 

You nodded, sitting down beside Gabriel.

 

“What's wrong? You two look like someone stole your candy.”

 

Gabriel took a breath.

 

“What if I told you that in the alternate universe...our daughter is alive.”

 

Your mouth dropped.

 

“Gabriel, we talked about that alternate universe.”

 

Gabriel nodded, taking your hands in his.

 

“I know but we could have a second chance. Not to mention that the alternate version of me doesn't apparently give a damn about her. Y/n, look at the bigger picture here.”

 

You shook your head,

 

“Gabriel, I am not letting either of you go back to that place! Look at what happened last time! Gabriel, we just had this conversation less than 3 hours ago! Did you listen to anything that I said?! How did you even find out about this?”

 

Gabriel stood up and looked at you with sad eyes.

 

“Jack. He told me about it. Jack has evidently seen our daughter before when he was trapped by Michael.”

 

You put a hand over your face and tried to calm down.

 

“Jesus Christmas, you two let him go there didn't you?!”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“It had to be done, Y/n. Knowing that kid is in existence I couldn't just leave her there alone and forgotten. Apparently that Gabriel is a real douche bag (looks to Gabriel) No offense!”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“Its fine. If I see the alternate version of me, the fucker is getting stabbed.”

 

You, stood looking between Dean and Gabriel, completely bewildered! First, when did they become pals? Second, there was an alternate version of Gabriel? Third, your child was actually alive and Jack was getting her. You sat down trying to take everything in!

 

Gabriel stood, looking at you with a gentle smile. You knew that he was trying to be soothing but at the moment you didn't know how to feel.

 

“Sugar, everything is going to be alright. I promise!”

 

Meanwhile,

 

Jack stood in Michael's seemingly abandoned hideout. His senses told him that his cousin was here. He didn't need to be able to see her to sense her. From what he could tell, Jack didn't sense Gabriel's presence anywhere. The last thing that he really wanted was to run into the alternate version of his uncle.

 

A light a few feet away caught Jack's attention. He walked to the door and pushed it open. The moment that he walked in, Jack smiled seeing a small girl sitting on a chair. She looked up at him with wide eyes before holding her hand up, ready to attack.

 

“Wait! Stop! I'm not here to hurt you, Eva.”

 

The little girl frowned and lowered her hand. Her amber eyes were locked on Jack. It seemed like she was just waiting for him to give her a reason to attack.

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

Jack smiled his best “friendly” smile. He slowly knelt down to face his cousin at her level.

 

“My name is Jack and I'm your cousin.”

 

Jack tried to remain hopeful as Eva frowned.

 

“Cousin?”

 

Jack nodded.

 

“Yeah, your dad and my dad are brothers.”

 

Eva's frown intensified.

 

“You're Michael's son?”

 

Jack shook his head.

 

“No, unfortunately, I am Lucifer's son. Its a lot to take in but I am not from here. It may be hard for you to understand....but I am here to help you.”

 

Jack silently hoped that Eva would believe him. He felt a new sense of desperation to get the kid out. She looked so much like her parents. Her eyes and hair color were all Gabriel but she had your features. Jack smirked at the thought of he didn't know who Eva reminded him more of at the moment...Gabriel or Dean?

 

“I can understand a lot.”

 

Eva replied almost coldly.

 

“I understand that I have been in this room almost my whole life, like some dirty secret. My father doesn't love me. I haven't even seen him in some time. I am just some mistake that happened when he fell in love with my mother.”

 

Jack looked down sadly before smiling again.

 

“It doesn't have to be that way anymore! Your mother is alive! In the place that I am from, everything is different. Your father, he isn't like here. He's a good guy. You have two uncles that would love to know you. If you come with me, you don't have to live like this anymore.”

 

Eva was quiet for a moment as she considered Jacks words.

 

“You know that my father, here, will be very angry when he realizes that I am gone. Not because he will miss me but he and Michael view me as a weapon.”

 

Jack frowned, he was feeling angrier now. Alternate version of Gabriel or not, he shouldn't be using his child as a weapon. Jack could relate. This would be exactly how Lucifer would view him.

 

“I know how that feels. It feels horrible. Please, Eva, let me take you with me. You can be a kid.”

 

Eva looked up.

 

“You know very well that I can not be a typical child. I know things....things that could scare most normal people.”

 

Jack nodded.

 

“Yeah, so do I but we can live with those things. We can do good.”

 

Eva was quiet for just a moment before looking up.

 

“My mommy is alive? She died here when I was born. My father blames me for that.”

 

Jack nodded, eagerly.

 

“Yes, her name is Y/n. She is alive and would love you more than anything. Eva, that isn't your fault. You can't help some things. Like I said, your father, in my world, he isn't like here. Not at all.”

 

Eva was quiet for a moment before getting off of the chair.

 

“You and I, we are alike?”

 

Jack nodded,

 

“There's no one like you and me. We can be pals. I'll look after you too.”

 

Eva held out her hand.

 

“I'll go with you.”

 

Meanwhile,

 

You sat silently beside Gabriel. It had been almost an hour and a half. You were still an emotional mess over everything that you had just been told. As much as you wanted your child, the thought of Jack being on his own, terrified you. Jack had filled an empty hole inside of you that you didn't want to become empty again!

 

Glancing at Gabriel and Dean, you could tell that they were getting antsy too. Dean had got up and started pacing the room, a clear sign that he was getting worried. Gabriel's eyes were locked on the clock that was on the wall.

 

You sighed, again mentally beating yourself up about everything that was happening. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at you before wrapping his hand around yours.

 

“Sweetheart, everything will be fine.”

 

You looked up at him with worried eyes.

 

“You're as worried as I am.”

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

“Jack has 15 minutes. Just try to relax, sugar.”

 

You leaned your head back against the couch before standing up. Dean and Gabriel looked at you with matching expressions of curiosity.

 

“I have got to go clean something.”

 

You spent the next few minutes scrubbing your already clean sink. This was one of the things that Sam and yourself had in common. When the two of you were nervous, you would start cleaning.

 

When you heard Jack's voice, you took off into the library. You froze seeing the little girl at Jack's side. For a few moments, you couldn't formulate a thought. She was a perfect combination of Gabriel and yourself. All the pain that you had felt of the past few months seemed to turn into hope as you looked at your daughter's face.

 

She hadn't moved from Jack's side as she looked around the room. You heart sighed with happiness and hope. She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing that you had ever seen! Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was dressed in a little black sundress with matching Mary Jane shoes.

 

Looking to Gabriel, you were relieved to see that he seemed to be feeling the exact same way that you were. His amber eyes were frozen on the child. At the moment you could only wish that you could read his thoughts.

 

Jack's gentle voice pulled you from your thoughts.

 

“So this is...”

 

“Eva.”

 

You interrupted.

 

Eva turned to look at you with wide eyes, Her serious and solemn expression softened as she focused her attention on your face.

 

“Hello, mommy.”

 

Jack smiled,

 

“Why don't you go say hello? She isn't going anywhere.”

 

You quickly knelt down as she walked to you. It took everything within you to not start crying. Glancing at Dean, you were surprised to see that your brother looked at torn up as you did. You looked back to your daughter as she reached out touching your face.

 

“You look just like I imagined that you would, mommy.”

 

Eva's voice was calm, eerily calm. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her face against your cheek before falling to your hair. Eva didn't remember your scent. She didn't remember anything about you. From the time that she could remember she wanted at least a memory of you. The rare times that her father did pay attention to her, Eva would timidly ask a question about you. That resulted in Gabriel telling her to leave him alone and to stop pestering him.

 

The little girl sighed happily the moment that your arms were around her. She wasn't sure what you were doing but she was okay with it.

 

“Eva, sweetheart....”

 

You couldn't even put together words as the little girl stood stagnant in your arms.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

She questioned. You slowly pulled back and looked at her face.

 

“Hugging you.”

 

Eva frowned.

 

“What is that?”

 

You glanced at Gabriel, who had a hand over his face while shaking his head. Without being able to read his mind, you knew that he was as tore up about Eva's question as you were. How did she not know what a hug was? Had the poor child not had any physical affection in her life? What the hell was Gabriel's alternate version doing? Had he not even considered that his daughter needed love? It didn't matter now. Eva would be loved the way that she was supposed to.

 

“It's a way to show affection. Has no one ever hugged you before?”

 

Eva shook her head as she wrapped her arms around your neck. She snuggled her little face into your neck before backing away to speak.

 

“No.”

 

She turned to look at Gabriel. Eva looked at him with a wary expression before walking to him slowly. Gabriel slowly knelt down to her level.

 

“I'm not like him.”

 

Gabriel said, softly. Eva placed her hand on his cheek, clearly peaking into his mind.

 

“No, you're not. You should stay that way.”

 

She carefully wrapped her arms around Gabriel. He sat motionless for a moment before pulling holding her against him. Gabriel was fighting the urge to want to go back to the alternate universe and kick his doppelgangers ass! He was angry that this poor kid hadn't been shown any signs of affection in her short life. There was also the fact that Eva was so serious that she reminded Gabriel of Spock from Star Trek.

 

Eva slowly pulled away from Gabriel and looked at him closely.

 

“I wouldn't go back to that place if I were you. It's worse now than you can ever imagine.”

 

Gabriel nodded as her hand latched onto his.

 

“I won't.”

 

Pleased with Gabriel's reaction she turned to face Dean, who was trying to explain what was going on to clearly stunned Cas. Eva looked between Cas and Dean with a curious frown. Gabriel followed his daughter's gaze before speaking.

 

“Sugar, this is your uncle....”

 

“Dean.”

 

Eva said, calmly.

 

“Sam and yourself are quite a popular topic of conversation on the other side. Not in a good way either.”

 

Dean smirked.

 

“Well at least someone is talking about me.”

 

Eva smirked.

 

“You should be nicer to Castiel. He has good intentions and you are making things more difficult than they should be.”

 

Dean and Cas both looked stunned by the little girl's comment. Gabriel was silently laughing as he met your totally stunned gaze.

 

“Alright, sugar, I think you've made your point.”

 

Eva turned back to her father.

 

“Why you call me sugar?”

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

“I dunno. I call your mother that too. Pet names are kind of my specialty. What did the psycho version of me call you?”

 

Eva's amber eyes darkened.

 

“Go away, pest.”

 

Your heart sunk and judging by the furious expression on Gabriel's face, was about to lose it. He swallowed and had to be quiet a moment before speaking.

 

“Well, we aren't calling you that here, sweetheart. You aren't being treated the way you were....never again!”

 

Dean and Cas stood quietly watching the silent conversation that Gabriel and Eva were having. Cas lightly touched Dean's shoulder.

 

“We should give Gabriel and Y/n some privacy with their daughter.”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“I want to see my niece.”

 

Cas nodded before speaking in an understanding voice.

 

“I know, Dean. For now, however, this should be a moment with her parents. Sam is home and I feel that we have some explaining to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alternate Universe...(AU Gabriel/Michael)

Gabriel sat idly watching Michael look over his “chess board of ridiculousness.” He watched his brother with a bored expression. 

“Would you stop glaring at me?”

 

Michael said coldly.

 

“I’m not glaring at you.”

Gabriel snapped, looking up from his lap. It was 9 am and he was ready to stab his brother in the face.

 

“Oh please. I can feel your condescending eyes on me.”

 

Michael turned to look at his little brother. Gabriel sat with one leg on the table and his arms behind his head. Apparently, he thought that he owned the whole damn place!  

 

“Condescending eyes, huh.”

 

Gabriel scoffed. Michael chuckled. 

 

“Well, I guess eyes is a harsh way to put it seeing as to what Jack did to you.”

 

Gabriel growled. He needed no reminder as to why he wanted to get his hands on his “nephew.” After a fight with the Nephilim, the kid got a little too handsy and put one of Gabriel’s eyes out. Now the archangel sat with one eye covered with an eye patch. 

 

“Shut up, Michael.”

 

Gabriel grumbled. Michael smiled and looked back at his chessboard. He should be pondering where to send his troops next but he was too busy thinking about his brother’s predicament. Michael knew that he could trust Gabriel over any one of the soldiers. If he needed something “ugly” done, Gabriel would take care of it. Gabriel or Cas was the ones that did a lot of the dirty work. It just worked best that way. The humans of their world feared Gabriel as much as they did Michael. 

 

“Relax brother. Everything will work out. You know our plan. We just need to get that Nephilim back. Speaking of Nephilim, I think it’s time to start getting Eva trained.”

 

Michael turned back to see Gabriel frown. 

 

“Why? She’s a kid and good for nothing at this point.”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow. He knew that Gabriel hated his patronizing tone but at the moment, Michael couldn't help it. 

 

“Such disdain for your own daughter.”

 

Gabriel looked up. His one visible amber eye was cold. There was no sign of life other than his occasional blinking. Gabriel, to Michael, was just a walking zombie that was ready for a battle anytime that it presented itself. 

 

“I never asked for her.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes. 

 

“You made the choice to breed with her mother. I figured that you would have some form of parental compassion for the child seeing how much you loved her mother.”

 

Gabriel shook his head before laughing bitterly.

 

“I didn’t love Y/n, first off. Second, do you really have to talk like you are a million years old? Breed with??? Really, Michael?”

 

“I’m not the one who took a human wife, Gabriel.”

 

Both archangels stopped their spat when a lesser angel walked in looking a bit perplexed. 

 

“What is it, Hannah?”

 

Michael asked. Hannah looked up timidly. 

 

“I was wondering if Eva was with the two of you?”

 

Gabriel scoffed. 

 

“Why would I waste my time answering her fifty questions?”

 

Hannah looked down. 

 

“Gabriel, she isn’t in her room. We can not find her.”

 

Both Michael and Gabriel froze instantly. Gabriel jumped up and stormed out of the room with Michael on his heels. Storming into the little girl’s room, Gabriel thew the closet door open. He didn’t have time for his daughter's childish games. 

 

“Eva, where the hell are you?!”

 

Michael peered under the bed before standing up. He looked back to Hannah furiously. 

 

“Who was supposed to be watching her?”

 

Hannah, looking terrified immediately answered. 

 

“Cael, sir.”

 

Gabriel turned to her, making Hannah instantly look down. She didn’t dare to look Gabriel in the eyes. How the human girl loved him so much was a mystery to Hannah. 

 

“Then go get him! Right. Now.”

 

Hannah turned, scurrying from the room. The last thing that she wanted was for Gabriel to snap her out of existence or subject her to further torture.

 

Gabriel turned to Michael. 

 

“We have to find her or we have NOTHING! That kid is the best weapon that we’ve got.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes. 

 

“I clearly know that!”

 

An hour later, Michael and Gabriel sat in dead silence waiting for word that Eva had been found.   Michael glanced at his brother. Gabriel has changed tremendously since Eva’s birth. Michael wouldn’t admit it to his brother but he was convinced that your death was Gabriel’s downfall. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Hannah walked in with Carl tiptoeing behind her. Both of the lesser angels nervously looked at Michael and Gabriel, who sat with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Well?”

 

Gabriel snapped. Hannah looked to Cael before turning to face the archangel. 

 

“I am sorry, Gabriel but we haven’t been able to locate the child. It is as if she simply vanished. I have checked with all of the outside guards they didn’t see her. We checked the woods and the mortal camps that’s were deserted. There’s nothing, sir.”

 

Hannah feared that Gabriel would kill her on the spot. She took a few moments before looking up bravely. Gabriel and Michael were talking quietly between themselves. Hannah silently hoped that if Gabriel tried to kill her, Michael would see that she “tried” and stop his brother. 

 

“I am not going to kill you, Hannah. You’ve done as you were asked.”

 

Gabriel stood up and walked to look out the windows. 

 

“You said that checked the human camps?”

 

Hannah nodded. 

 

“Yes, Gabriel. We did.”

 

He was quiet for a moment. 

 

“I have a feeling of exactly what happened. Before this happened, I used to feel a connection to Eva now there is nothing. Any theories?”

 

Michael looked up. 

 

“Gabriel, I know what you are getting at but we would know if one of those people were back.”

 

Gabriel tilted his head. 

 

“Would we, brother? One of those other versions of ourselves could have easily come here. We didn’t feel their movements the last time and look at how badly we came off?”

 

Michael shook his head. 

 

“Gabriel, I want you to stop being foolish. You know that I stabbed the other version of you. I came off just fine.”

 

Gabriel smirked. He knew that he was right. Michael just wasn’t seeing “the whole picture.”

 

“But did he actually die? Castiel got out of the empty. We saw it ourselves.”

 

“I saw a blond boy. The boy that we had prisoner for a bit.”

 

Both Michael and Gabriel turned to look at Cael, who was still cowering by Hannah. Gabriel’s face was livid again.  

 

“What did you just say?!”

 

Cael shivered. 

 

“Lucifer’s son....he was here...in the hall.”

 

Gabriel and Michael exchanged glares. Michael stood. 

 

“Why are you now just opening your mouth?!”

 

Cael trembled. 

 

“I didn’t think it mattered. I didn't think that it was a big deal.”

 

Gabriel laughed bitterly. 

“You really are a fool. Let me let you in on why it matters. That boy, my nephew, he took Eva. Do you really realize or can you get it through that useless head of yours how big of a loss it this is for us?”

Cael mumbled something inaudible. Michael, meanwhile sat back down, to watch the scene at hand. Now he was pleased with Gabriel's handling of the situation. Gabriel focused his good eye on Cael, clearly becoming more visibly upset. Cael didn't move for a moment but thought, 

“The kid is better off. He didn't love her anyway.” 

 

“I know I am not talking to myself! Speak, useless!”

Gabriel snapped. Cael looked down. 

“I guess that I didn't grasp the full magnitude of my wrongdoings. I was ignorant.

Gabriel stepped down off the platform that he was standing on. He walked right to Cael looking at him with nothing but clear disgust on his once handsome face.

“You right about one thing. I don't love her but you cost us one of our greatest weapons. You on the other hand, well I have no use for you.” 

Before Cael would make a peep, Gabriel snapped his fingers making the younger angel vanish in a scream. 

Gabriel didn't look the least bit bothered as he turned to Hannah.

“I want you to talk to the guards. Find out everything you can then get back with me or end up like him, understood?” 

Hannah nodded before hurrying out the door.

 

Meanwhile,

 

Sam stood with his hand over his face as Dean and Cas told him about everything that happened while he was gone. 

 

“While I am excited that we have our niece, Dean, don’t you think that this is opening doors? What are we going to do when the other Gabriel comes and wants his kid back?”

Dean frowned.

 

“That’s our sister and our Gabriel’s kid. That other joker didn’t even pay attention to her. She thought her name was Pest for fucks sake. We’ll handle it just like we always do.”

 

Sam sighed. 

 

“Dean, you know what Michael did to you. What if Gabriel is worse?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“SAM! We. Will. Be. Fine! Eva needs her family. We are her family and that's it!”

“You're right. We protect our own. Now come on.” 

The next morning, you awoke to Eva starring down at you. Still thinking this was all just a dream, you jumped the moment that her hand touched your face. 

“Hello, mommy.” 

You smiled sitting up as she crawled onto your lap. Without hesitation, you wrapped your arms around her. So far, Eva was just as passive as she seemed. The night before she didn't leave yours or Gabriel's side. She sat with her little hands locked around yours and Gabriel's hands. It seemed almost like she was afraid that if she let go, the two of you would vanish. 

When Gabriel and yourself put her in bed, Eva looked up at the two of you with wary eyes. 

“If I go to sleep, will I wake up here again tomorrow?”

Gabriel smiled. 

“Of course, sugar snap. You aren't going anywhere. No one is going to be mean to you again. We promise.” 

She seemed pleased with her father's promises before rolling over and going to sleep. Once Eva was sleeping peacefully, it was Gabriel and yourself that stood in the doorway watching her with careful eyes. Gabriel's arms slipped around your waist. 

“She's safe, sweetheart. There's no way that he or Michael can hurt her. I would like to see them try.” 

Eva moving in your arms pulled you from your thoughts 

“Come in the other room with me, I am watching a stupid movie with Dean and Daddy.” 

Your heart fluttered hearing her call Gabriel “daddy.” Eva only let go of your hand to gracefully walk back into the Dean's “Dean cave.” You smirked, wondering if Dean had explained that one to her? 

Walking into the room, you froze as the credits to Pet Sematary started to roll. Dean flipped off the TV and smiled your direction. You gave him a look of disapproval before turning to Gabriel. 

“You two seriously let her watch that? She's 7!” 

Dean held his hands up. 

“Uh, she chose it!”

Eva sat looking at the now blank TV with a frown on her face as Gabriel stood. 

“Honey, I think she is fine. She's just not saying anything.”

“Eva?”

You said her name, feeling irrationally worried. Was this your “mother's feelings” coming in like a freight train? It had to be! The last thing that you expected was to see her watching that movie! 

Eva turned and looked at Dean carefully before speaking.

 

“I have a question.” 

 

Dean smiled. 

 

“What do you have, darlin?” 

 

Eva crinkled her little nose before speaking. 

 

“So that guy buried his cat in the cemetery and it comes back evil, yes? If his cat comes back evil, why does he keep burying loved ones in there? That's ignorant. That the definition of insanity! He keeps doing the same thing over and over but expecting different outcomes.”

 

Gabriel turned to you, smirking while Dean looked totally stunned. 

 

“Okay, I get it your a genius. Its a movie, honey. Don't think about it too much.” 

 

You focused your attention back on Gabriel and motioned to the other room. He nodded and followed you out of the room. 

“Is this about the movie, Y/n?'

You nodded. 

“Gabriel, I don't want her seeing things that I saw too young. We don't know what trauma she has suffered. Her watching horror movies with Dean isn't helping.” 

Gabriel reached out pulling you into his arms. He leaned down pressing a soft kiss to your lips. 

“Everything is going to be fine. You're right though. We need to come up with some kind of system to handle all of this. We are kind of getting a crash course in parenting here. My dad was no pristine example and neither was your parents.' 

You laughed at that. That was most definitely true. Chuck wasn't the best dad and John....well he tried! 

“We can just learn as we go. I am going to go see what she likes to eat. “ 

Gabriel smiled as you walked back into the other room. Right as he was about to turn and walk back in a voice in his head stopped him. It was HIS voice, just a lot angrier and colder.

“You have something that belongs to me and I know it. I know everything that you have done. I'm going to be kind and give you a chance to return Eva to where she belongs. She doesn't belong in your world. She isn't your daughter, she is mine. If you don't give her back, I will come for her. I will come with everything that I have and you will lose. You will go right back to the empty and the Winchesters will go to hell. If you want to fight, I am ready. A fair warning, the odds won't be in your favor, Gabriel.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel froze. Hearing his alternate version trying to communicate with him from the other side was enough to freeze the archangel in place. Gabriel quickly regained his cool cocky composure.

“Do you honestly think that I am scared of you?”

The voice in his head chuckled.

“You should be.”

Gabriel smirked.

“In case you didn’t realize, smart guy, we are the same person. I know all of your tricks. There is nothing that you can do that I can’t predict or stop. You can bring all of your fancy pancy armies. Bring it.”

The voice was quiet for a moment before replying in a sneering tone.

“It's your choice. Do you really want to start trouble over a useless little girl?”

Gabriel felt his hands beginning to tremble with rage.

“Useless little girl, huh? If she is so useless why do you want her back so bad?”

“You know the answer to that.”

Gabriel held back the desperate need to start going off on a tangent in Enochian.

“Yeah, I do. That is why I am a better father. I would never use my child as a weapon. Her mother loves her and I love her. We’ll both die to keep her safe. There is also the matter of you are going to have to deal with Sam and Dean Winchester and another nephilim. I think we are going to come off better.” 

“Her mother? Y/n is alive?”

Gabriel smiled, beginning to feel a little more in charge. His alternate’s voice seemed to waver when he heard your name. Gabriel laughed, coldly.

“Yeah, Y/n is alive. I didn’t kill her like you did. Your still salty about it aren’t you? No answer? You don’t sound so cocky now. I know that you still love her, just like I love her. Another thing about Y/n, not matter what universe, she would never stand for her child being used as a weapon. She would never love you again. What? No response. I can’t hear you. Here is a fair warning for you, come near my girl or my daughter and there will be a place in the empty with your name all over it!”

Gabriel smirked when his alternate version of himself stopped responding. He looked around the room making sure that you weren’t standing there. At the moment, he needed some air to think.

You, meanwhile, stood in the kitchen watching Eva as she quietly nibbled on a piece of toast with Nutella on it. Jack smiled looking at his cousin proudly.

“I think that we have found a winner.”

You said happily. It had taken Dean, Sam, Jack, and yourself to find something that the child would eat. Dean had fixed her some yucky oatmeal that left Eva looking at it with wide eyes.

“I wouldn’t feed that to a dog.”

Eva said, looking disgusted. She poked at it a few times before looking at Dean and shaking her head.

“Sorry but that is just disturbing. Please don’t quit your day job.”

Sam laughed hard at the whole thing.

“Dean, you oatmeal will be good enough to hang wall paper. Eva doesn’t need to eat that.”

Dean glared between Sam and yourself. The two of you hated on his cooking all the time and now that there was a third party it made everything better.

“You all are just mean. Jack, want some tasty oatmeal.”

Jack quickly held his hand up.

“No thanks, I am strangely not hungry this morning.”

Sam had suggested a piece of toast and Jack thought of the Nutella. After nibbling in silence for a moment, Dean gave you a smile.

“Yep, that is Gabriel’s kid.”

You patted your brother on the shoulder and had to resist the urge to tell him that starving people wouldn’t eat his cooking.

“I’m going to go find Gabriel. He was supposed to be right behind me and now he’s MIA.”

Dean looked into the library, shrugging when he didn’t see the archangel.

“He probably saw something shiny and had to stop to observe it.”

You gave Dean a glare.

“You just hate admitting that the two of you are friends now.”

Dean gave you a smirk and walked to the table to sneak a peace of Eva’s toast off of her plate only to have his hand smacked.

“Serves you right.”

You said with a satisfied smirk and walked out of the room. Dean was about to make another sarcastic comment but stopped when he saw Gabriel in the door way motioning for him. Making sure, that you were busy with Eva, Dean elbowed Sam in the side to follow up.

Walking into the library, Dean was about to speak but Gabriel shushed him.

“I don’t want Y/n to hear so be quiet.”

“Hear what?”

Sam questioned, looking over his shoulder to make sure that you weren’t sneaking in. Gabriel threw his hands up.

“Well, I am trying to tell you, if you would hush! Alternate me knows that we have Eva. Long story short, he isn’t thrilled and is threatening to come here.”

Sam and Dean exchanged quick glances before Dean spoke.

“Did you tell him to bring it?”

Dean couldn’t think of anything more intelligent to say at the moment. He knew that Gabriel, of all people, would have made some snarky comment. Maybe it was the shock of everything coming to a head so fast but Dean felt utterly stupid at the moment. He expected the alternate archangels to dick around a while before figuring out what was really happening. It looks like alternate Gabriel is smarter than Dean would give him credit for!

“Of course. I told him to bring what he had but we would come off better. I think he is bluffing.”

Sam rubbed a hand over his face.

“What if he isn’t?”

Gabriel shrugged,

“I guess we be ready to kick his ass back to where he comes from. One advantage that we have, I can get in his head and figure out his moves before he does it.”

Dean nodded,

“We’ll be ready.”

Gabriel’s face turned serious again.

“That jackass knows about, Y/n. We can’t let her find out about this.”

“Find out about what?”

Gabriel, Sam, and Dean all froze the moment that they heard your voice. All three turned to look at you with guilty expressions.

“Gabe, she needs to know.”

Dean half whispered. He already knew that you wouldn’t take this well. It didn’t take knowing someone from birth to know when all hell was about to break lose! Gabriel should have known you well enough by now to know this also!

“Know what?”

You asked again, this time your voice raising a bit as you walked into the room. Gabriel muttered hell under his breath before looking up.

“Y/n, the alternate version of myself knows that we have Eva.”

Your mouth dropped.

“And you wasn’t going to tell me? Really, Gabriel? This is our daughter that you are talking about and you were just going to leave me out of this?”

“Sugar, don’t get mad.”

You put down the drink that you were holding so you wouldn’t throw it at your lover.

“Don’t get mad? DON’T GET MAD?! Screw you, Gabe!”

You turned storming from the room without another word. You had to get somewhere to calm down before Eva realized that you were gone. The last thing that you wanted to do what face your daughter and be ready to kill her father!

Gabriel stood watching the door waiting for you to come back and scream “and another thing” at him but you didn't. He turned looking back to Sam and Dean. The two brothers were looking awkwardly at their feet.

“Was I wrong?”

Sam winced.

“Kind of. I know that you are trying to protect, Y/n. You should have told her too. Eva is also her daughter.”

Dean, meanwhile, laughed.

“You've been back two days and the two of you are already fighting like an old married couple. I haven't walked in on the two of you screwing each other on any random surface. Granted a lot has happened in the last few days but that's a new record.”

Gabriel groaned before turning to walk after you. Dean was right. A lot had happened in the past few days! Maybe you had the same pent up sex drive that he was having. There had been a few times that he wanted nothing more than to throw you on the table and have his way with you. Eva's big golden eyes staring at him always made Gabriel freeze.

At the moment, however, he needed to explain his reasons for what he did. Maybe if he was lucky, you wouldn't throw something at him!

**Meanwhile in the other universe,**

After alternate Gabriel broke the connection, he was trembling with rage. He wanted nothing more than to jump into the other universe and cause even more destruction than necessary. Everything that he did and didn’t want to hear had been confirmed. Most importantly you were alive. Gabriel had spent the past 7 years in a state of misery, from moment that you had died in his arms. As much as Gabriel wanted to deny it, that is what ruined him and turned him into the solider that he was. Before your death, he would have listened to people. He wouldn’t have just killed someone without regard for their lives. Now he didn’t give two craps about any other living being. The person that he cared about most in the world was taken from them, what did anything else matter?

“What did you see?”

Michael’s voice pulled Gabriel from his thoughts.

“Nothing.”

He snapped. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Gabriel, stop being annoying .You were only slightly irritating before you decided to connect with the other you. Now you are…I don’t even want to say what you are being.”

Gabriel jumped up and stormed to the door. He stopped only to meet his brother’s concerned gaze.

“Y/n is alive in that universe! I am going over there and taking what is mine.”

Michael immediately stood up.

“No, you aren’t! Gabriel, that version of Y/n, won’t be the same. I forbid you to step foot in that universe. Your job is here. Your job is to train and lead my army. I have told you to stay away from the human girl in the past and you won’t listen. Do what you are told for once.”

Gabriel snarled angrily.

“You are really pulling rank on me, brother?”

Michael nodded.

“I am. Our priority is to get the child back here not for you to have a love affair that should have never happened in the first place.”

Gabriel smiled, slightly.

“If it wasn’t for my little love affair we wouldn’t have Eva in the first place, now would we?”

Michael was speechless after that. He didn’t respond but only watched as Gabriel continued to glower at him.

“That is exactly what I thought. Now listen, you ridiculous pain in my ass, I can go get Y/n and she can have another child. Let that version of myself have Eva. I don’t sense much power in her anyway. She took too much after her bitch of a mother.”

Michael sat back down.

“Have it your way. When it blows up in your face, I will say I told you so.”

Gabriel laughed.

“And when it works this time, I’ll be accepting your apology.”

Gabriel was pleased when Michael didn’t respond but sunk down further in his chair. He turned with a satisfied smirk. Gabriel knew that he had struck a nerve with Michael and that he had won this round. He stepped around Hannah, who had witnessed the whole thing without a word.


	5. Chapter 5

You didn't look up when Gabriel walked into the bedroom. He sighed before shutting the door behind him. Gabriel stood quietly for a few moments.

 

“Sugar, I get that you are mad.”

 

You turned to face your lover.

 

“Yes, I am mad. Gabriel, we have been together for a very long time! I am not some delicate fragile being that can't handle the truth on something! I get that you hate me hunting but Eva is my daughter too. I can handle knowing that your psycho other self is wanting to cause problems. I deserve to know. You are shutting me out of things just like you did before because you don't think that I can handle them and it isn't fair!”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“Forgive me for wanting to protect you!”

 

The two of you stood in awkward silence for a few moments. You couldn't help thinking about how easy the beginning of your relationship was. Neither of you had the cares or troubles that you did today. Gabriel didn't have all of the emotional scars that he currently has and you hadn't been through literal hell.

 

In the beginning, Gabriel was just a trickster. The whole archangel side was on the back burner. He didn't worry you with the dark expressions that he did now. God, you missed seeing Gabriel smile the way that he used to! You understood why he was different though. After everything that he had gone through you were lucky to have him back period.

 

“Gabriel, I am not faulting you for wanting to protect me. I am used to that. Again, we have been together for years. Its nothing new. Will you please just treat me like I am capable to handling things that I have spent my whole life around?”

 

Gabriel looked at you blinking. He wasn't sure where his sudden surge of anger came from but he was seeing red! Maybe it was everything that had happened that day or maybe it was your general lack of understanding of the severity of sthe ituation?

 

“You don't understand anything that is happening right now! Y/n, I have to keep you and Eva safe now.”

 

“Yeah, you've said that already.”

 

The power in the room flickered. You looked around for a moment before looking back to Gabriel.

 

“If you are worried about me running off with the alternate version of yourself, I may have to say that you are crazy.”

 

Gabriel's mouth dropped. He wasn't even thinking about that period but now he was. What if you did go back to that alternate universe and his other self pulled out some sugar move to keep you?

 

“That's cold.”

 

He replied. You held up your hands in near defeat.

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

This was one of the main problems in your relationship with Gabriel. Lack of communication caused a lot of issues!

 

“I want you to stay home and let me handle this. I want you to stop being a hunter and let me do what I am supposed to do.”

 

You held a hand up ignoring the exhausted expression on Gabriel's face. He had looked exhausted from he moment that he had been freed from Asmodeus. If you didn't know better, you would have thought that his vessel had aged some.

 

“Gabriel, I am not a housewife! I am the farthest thing from Carol Brady or June Cleaver that you can get.”

 

Gabriel sighed,

 

“” That is not what I am saying. Y/n, all of this hunting that you are doing...it wont bring Adam back.”

 

That sentence alone as enough to totally rock your world. You knew that Gabriel didn't mean it as a taunt but it felt like one. Hearing your twins name mentioned in the context was enough to make your heart hurt.

 

“I know that it won't bring Adam back! Gabriel, just leave me alone.”

 

Gabriel knew instantly how you took that comment and regretted the way that he said it.

 

“Sugar...”

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

Your hissed. Gabriel groaned shook his head before walking out.

 

“Humans!”

 

After Gabriel angrily vanished from the room, you laid back on the bed fighting the urge to scream into the pillow. Your phone ringing pulled you from your brooding thoughts. Sitting up, you answered the phone, not looking at who it was.

 

“Gabriel, I don't want to talk to you right now! When you get your panties out of a bunch we can talk like normal people!”

 

The voice on the other side, clearly wasn't Gabriel. After a few moments, Charlie's voice answered.

 

“Not Gabriel. Charlie here. Wait, Gabriel is alive?!”

 

You put a hand over your face.

 

“Hey Charlie, I am sorry about that. Yeah, Gabriel is alive...long story. So what's up?”

 

“I see. Well, I have a vampire case that Ketch and I are needing some extra help with. As my go to gal pal, I wanted to see if you were game?”

 

You were quiet a moment. Agreeing to go on a hunt probably wasn't a good idea. With the way that Gabriel was being, the moment that he found out that you were gone, he would probably pop in and grab you. On the other hand, you hated telling Charlie no. She had helped you out on hunts and with personal crap a lot.

 

“Sure, I'm down.”

 

Charlie giggled in delight.

 

“Awesome, sounds like you need a bit of a break from Gabe anyway.”

 

You hated to admit it but at he moment, yes. Gabe had been back to you for a few days and the two of you were fighting worse than ever!

 

“Maybe so.”

 

You replied, fighting back angry tears. Charlie's voice was soothing from the other side of the phone.

 

“Honey, no matter what the species, men are difficult. I'll be at the bunker if 15 minutes.”

 

When Charlie hung up , you immediately walked into the library. Sam and Dean looked up with matching frowns.

 

“All good with Gabe?”

 

You laughed.

 

“Not really. We had another argument on top of the one that you both had the pleasure of seeing. Look, I am going on a hunting trip with Charlie. She and Ketch need some help with some vampires. I should be back in a day or two. I need to go clear my head.”

 

Sam frowned.

 

“Do you think that is a good idea?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“Sam, I need this. Can you two keep an eye on Eva? Tell Gabriel to chill if he freaks out.”

 

Both Sam and Dean knew that this had bad idea written all over it. The moment that they told Gabriel that you took off on a hunt, there would be no telling an archangel to chill. Dean stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“What is going on with the two of you? Gabriel has been back for a few days and I haven't had to yell at either of you for making out in my line of sight.”

 

You shrugged.

 

“I guess its all of this going on is getting to both of you. You know how different Gabriel has been since Asmodeus got a hold of him. If you want me to get him back here and make out with him in front of you I can.”

 

Dean held his hands up defensively.

 

“Yuck, no! Just go kill somethings with Charlie. We'll hold things down here!”

 

You laughed and walked back to your bedroom to pack. After a few moments of silence, you turned to see Eva sitting on the bed.

 

“Where are you going, mommy?”

 

She asked. You didn't know how to reply for a moment. How was you supposed to explain to your 7 year old what you were about to do? 

 

“I have to go help a friend with a problem. I'll be back in a few days, sweetie.”

 

Eva frowned before looking back up to you.

 

“You a hunter like Sam and Dean, aren't you?”

 

Your mouth dropped as you walked to the bed sitting down beside Eva.

 

“How do you know about that?”

 

Eva's expression was almost eerie as she focused her honey eyes on you.

 

“I've heard angels talk about it since I could remember.”

 

You took her hand in yours. The last thing that you wanted was for the little girl to think that she would never see you again.

 

“What I do....it gives me a chance to help people that really need it. I can stop people from being hurt.”

 

Eva was quiet for a moment.

 

“I see. So you'll be back home soon?”

 

You nodded, hearing the worry in her little voice.

 

“Of course! I promise you that I will be back soon. Everything will be okay. Tell you what, keep an eye on your dad for me.”

 

Eva smiled before sliding off of the bed.

 

“Will do, mommy.”

 

As Eva opened the door, Dean was coming in. She ducked and squeezed her way between Dean's legs to run down he hall. 

 

“Well, hello to you too.”

 

Dean said with a smile before looking back to you.

 

“Change of plans. I need your help.”

 

“Yeah, what do you need?”

 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest before taking a breath.

 

“I need you to go to the alternate universe with Sam and me. We are going to go trap Gabriel's evil half. I talked to Charlie already and she is going to get Bobby to help her.”

 

You were honestly surprised that Dean would even consider taking you with him. There was also the little issue of what Gabriel would think about this? Being mad would probably be putting it lightly. However, this would give you a great chance to show him that you weren't no weakling .

 

“Count me in.”

 

Dean sighed,

 

“One condition,”

 

“Ah, there it is.”

 

You replied, ignoring the glare that your older brother shot you. Dean was quiet for a moment before talking.

 

“Okay, Ms. Difficult, I don't want you talking to that alternate version of Gabriel. I want you to stay in between Sam and I.” 

 

That was fair enough. The last thing that you really wanted to do was talk to his joker anyway. What you wanted to do was shove an archangel blade in him so that he had no hope of reanimating! 

 

“Deal. What are were supposed to tell Gabriel? There is no way that he will approve of this?”

 

Dean motioned to the door.

 

“First off, Jack will watch Eva. Second, Gabriel isn't in the bunker anywhere so we may be back before he gets back. We need to get a move on, I have some of Lucifer's grace left over from last time that we went over to that wonderful place. Time is limited.”

 

20 minutes later,

 

You stood in the middle of the dark woods between Sam and Dean. Never in a million years did you expect to be back here. Dean's hand was locked protectively around yours.

 

“Please do what I say, Y/n. I have to get you back home to your daughter.”

 

You nodded, for once not about to argue. The most important thing to you right now was getting back to Eva and Gabriel. No matter how mad you were at him, you wanted to see him again!

 

It kind of went without saying, but what the three of you were doing had to be one of the dumbest things possible!

 

“Alright. You two ready to do this?

 

Dean asked. You nodded.

 

“I’ve been ready.”

 

Dean looked down at you. He didn’t even want to have you here but Sam was right. It would probably make alternate Gabriel appear a lot quicker if he thought that he had some kind of incentive.

 

“Y/n, just do what you are supposed to. I am not about to have to explain to Gabriel why something happened.”

 

“I’m not going to do anything stupid.”

 

You replied. Dean, seeming pleased with your answer, looked around once more.

 

“Alright Gabriel, you stupid son of a bitch, we are here.”

 

“I know. I’ve been watching you three this whole time. I loved the whole concerned brother thing that you did.”

 

All three of you turned around quickly. Your mouth dropped looking at the alternate version of Gabriel. This “Gabriel” was so different than yours! Everything about him screamed archangel gone to the dark side.

 

Dean had shoved you behind him.

 

“Damn, what is it with you archangels around here looking like you are beat to hell? Were you a pirate for Halloween and forgot to take off part of your costume?”

 

Had the situation not been so serious, you would have been amused by Dean’s comment. Gabriel, meanwhile, clearly found nothing amusing. He looked at Dean with his one good eye before running his left hand over his eye that was covered.

 

“Oh, you mean this? Funny story, Jack got the better of me but not again.”

 

Sam stepped forward.

 

“So how does it feel to have your ass kicked by a kid? I bet that is embarrassing.”

 

Gabriel slightly laughed. One look at Sam and Dean told you that they were freaked out as hell also.

 

“Well enough chit chat. I think it’s time for me to take care of the famous Winchester brothers. You have something of mine that I want back. ”

 

Dean held up a hand.

 

“Before you smite us there is one thing that I don’t think that you planned for.”’

 

“And what is that?”

 

Dean moved to the side, letting you come into view. Gabriel froze as you lit the match that you were holding and threw it at his feet. The ring of holy oil ignited around Gabriel freezing the archangel in place. His attention focused on you. There was something like desperation on his face.

 

Gabriel wouldn’t even admit it but seeing you made what was left of his heart ache. From the time that the alternate version of yourself had died and he wasn’t able to stop it, Gabriel was devastated! That was what ruined him!

 

“Hello, sweetheart. I have missed your face.”

 

His voice was cold and icy in your head. The tone sent shivers down your spine.

 

“You don’t know anything about me. I’m not a pushover like my alternate self is here apparently. I’m a handful and will make your life a living hell.”

 

You knew that Dean told you not to talk to here but here you were singing like a canary. Gabriel smiled.

 

“I am always up for a challenge. I can turn you into the way that she was. You can bet on that. I can make your life a living hell just as easily. I could also give you everything that you have ever wanted. Any of your hearts desires, can you be yours. All that you have to do is stay here with me. Let me out of this holy fire, we can get rid of your brothers, and anything you could ever ask for is yours.”

 

You knew it as all lies. Something told you that the alternate version of yourself had been through literally hell with this archangel. It didn’t take Eva telling you the truth to know it.

 

“You’re a good actor but I know that you are lying.”

 

Gabriel’s sweet peaceful expression turned sour.

 

“Angels can’t lie, stupid girl.”

 

You laughed before speaking out loud.

 

“Oh honey, I have been around angels and let me tell you one thing, you can lie just as easily as the rest of us. Again I am not some fool that you can scare into loving you. My Gabriel is twice the angel that you will ever be.”

 

Dean joined in the conversation. You expected him to tell you to shut up but he was backing you up. His voice was taunting. Dean was ready to let the pissed off uncle in him come out. He came here cool and level headed but that vanished the moment that he saw this Gabriel. Dean told himself that he wouldn't let his still ever present pain of you miscarriage cause him to be foolish. He was going to be thankful that everyone had Eva but that all went to hell. Now he was ready to be the uncle that was protecting his niece no matter what!

 

“At least he is an okay guy that makes me laugh sometimes. You are just a douche.”

 

Gabriel’s hands were clenching into fists. If he were only able to get out of the ring of fire, he knew who would die first!

 

“Y/n, do you think that he will remain truly faithful to you? I know what is inside of his head. He’ll get bored of your little family soon enough. Mark my words.”

 

Sam grabbed your hand.

 

“Don’t listen to him, Y/n. He is just bluffing.”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“He’s just full of shit.”

 

Gabriel chuckled darkly.

 

“You humans and you expectations of complete loyalty is amusing.”

 

Sam looked up.

 

“At least we aren't a bitter unhinged archangel that caused the death of a perfectly wonder girl and mentally abuses his daughter.”

 

Gabriel's one good eye rolled up to Sam's face.

 

“She loved me.”

 

Dean snorted.

 

“Keep telling yourself that.”

 

You were waiting for a snarky response when a pair of hands wrapped around your waist. Jumping, you spun around to see you Gabriel. He looked beyond pissed.

 

“Gabe.”

 

You said his name softly. Sam and Dean both took two steps back as the alternative Gabriel looked up.

 

“Ah, this whole thing was a trick? How sneaky?”

 

Your hand wrapped around your Gabriel's hand, in some stupid effort to keep him beside you. He didn't move nor look in your direction. His eyes were locked on the alternate version of himself. Finally, he wrapped on of his arms around your waist. If he was angry at you, he wasn't showing it.

 

“Look at that, she caught you in the holy fire. Don't feel bad, that's how she got me too.”

 

Gabriel replied with a smirk as the alternate version of himself glared at the two of you.

 

“I'll get out of here.”

 

He replied smoothly. Gabriel smirked,

 

“Yeah, maybe so but keep in mind, we know how to deal with you.”

 

Alternate Gabriel narrowed his stare.

 

“Why wait? You know if you hurt me you will have Michael to deal with.”

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

“I've dealt with already. You're just some soldier.”

 

“Just another soldier, huh? I'll be just another solider that will take everything that you hold dear. I know how to get through that arch. I can be in your world in just a moment.”

 

Alternative Gabriel's eye focused on you before smiling.

 

“You better watch her close because when you least expect it, she'll be mine.”

 

Before anyone could make a response, Jack appeared out of no where. Dean muttered a few curses under his breath. The last thing Dean had ever expected was for this to be a while “family event.” 

 

“What are you doing here, Jack? Who is with Eva?”

 

Alternative Gabriel's head snapped up.

 

“I still want my daughter back by the way.”

 

You turned back to the archangel with a frown. This was probably going to fall under Dean's view of “don't do anything stupid” but you couldn't help it.

 

“Well, you can just keep wantin, pal. This isn't Burger King and you can't have it your way.”

 

“Y/n, hush!”

 

Your Gabriel snapped in your mind. Jack meanwhile, was focused on Dean.

 

“You all need to come back to the bunker. There is a slight emergency. Don't worry, Eva is good! Just come home. We trapped Michael.”

 

Everyone's attention went from alternative Gabriel, who was looking totally confused to Jack. Dean held a hand up.

 

“Are we talking this version of Michael or our universe version? Sheesh, why does everything have to be so confusing?”

 

“My thoughts exactly.”

 

Alternative Gabriel replied. Dean didn't even look at the other archangel.

 

“No one asked you, Polly Pocket!”

 

Jack was grinning but returned to his normal serious expression.

 

“Our version. He said that he got out of the cage. Eva is threatening to blow him up if he moves. Apparently, he is scared enough of her not to try anything.”

 

Gabriel's arm quickly moved away from you as he muttered “shit” under his breath.

 

“Okay, screw this guy! We'll worry about him later!”

 

Dean looked back to alternative Gabriel not intending on letting him go. The archangel could chill in the holy fire until he found a way out.

 

“Looks like you get to live another day asshole. See you soon!”


	6. Chapter 6

The moment that you were back in the library, you froze seeing Michael sitting on the couch. He sat looking at Eva who was looking at him with her fingers ready to snap. Her eyes were locked on his face and would have tried to take him out if he made a move. Michael looked up and look instantly pissed.

 

“Why is it always you three?”

 

He snapped looking between Sam, Dean, and yourself. Dean smiled, giving Michael a little wave.

 

“Well look who has decided to grace us with his presence. Looks like you aren't the little ball of crazy that Lucifer described.”

 

Michael's face went from annoyed to livid.

 

“There is nothing wrong with me!”

 

You, meanwhile, had been standing beside Gabriel silently stewing over Michael being that close. Whether it be years of pent up anger or sheer stupidity, you went after him. Before Michael, could react you had him slammed against the wall with an archangel blade at his chest.

 

“I'm sure you remember me and what I told you.”

 

You tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that was in he pit of your stomach seeing Michael using the younger version of your father as a vessel. His eyes rolled up to your face.

 

“Hello, Y/n.”

 

“Y/n, stop.”

 

You stopped hearing Gabriel's voice. Michael looked equally as shocked as he looked over your shoulder.

 

“Well, look who it is. Gabriel, so nice to see you.”

 

Gabriel kept his eyes on his brother as he gently pried you off of the eldest archangel. You stepped away and went back to where Eva stood. She looked up at you with wide eyes.

 

“Are you okay, mommy?”

 

Michael jumped away from the wall. He looked between Gabriel, Eva, and yourself. He put a hand over his mouth.

 

“What have you done, Gabriel?”

 

Michael looked like he was about to have some kind of break down as he walked to the couch sitting down. It all made sense now! Everything about the child made sense! Her face should have alerted him to who her father was.

 

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at you. He was internally making sure that you had a hold of Eva. Turning back to Micheal, Gabriel took a breath.

 

“Yeah, I know exactly what I have done. Get over it. “

 

Michael was silent for a moment before looking back up at you. He didn't advert his gaze for a few moments. He was still focused on you with Eva locked in your arms. After a moment his voice was in your head.

 

“Adam is alive, for what its worth. I left him safely in the home that he died in.”

 

Was it a bluff? It had to be! It was Dean that broke Michael's connection with you.

 

“Whatever you are saying to her, knock it off.”

 

Michael looked at Dean with an annoyed expression as Gabriel turned to you.

 

“Y/n, take Eva in the bedroom.”

 

“Gabriel...”

 

“Now!”

 

Gabriel's harsh tone surprised you. Even when the two of you fought, Gabriel never had a tone like that. The expression on his face was almost vacant as he turned and looked at you. Normally, you would have considered standing your ground. Today, however, after your little visit to the alternate universe, you decided not to press your luck. You would have to face Gabriel about that later anyway.

 

You intertwined your hand with Eva's and gently led her out of the room.

 

“Why is daddy so mad?”

 

Eva asked as you shut the bedroom door. You looked down at her confused face.

 

“Everything is fine, sweetheart. Its getting late. Lets lay down and try to get some sleep.”

 

Eva didn't put up any further argument as she curled up on the side of Gabriel's side of the bed. You lay down beside her and ran your hands over her head. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. You knew that she wouldn't sleep long and would probably want to go find Jack.

 

Glancing back at the door, you waited for Gabriel to come in a unleash holy hell on you for everything that had happened that day.

 

Meanwhile,

 

“So are we just going to sit her and look at each other?”

 

Michael asked. His gaze locked on his younger brother. Gabriel had change so much from the archangel that Michael knew. If he hadn't known better he would have questioned if this was really his brother.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

Gabriel asked. He didn't want to sit here and discuss the past with Michael. He had enough on his plate as it was. His mind was locked on the fact that you willingly went back to that alternate universe without telling him anything! Part of Gabriel wasn't surprised. You would go anywhere Sam and Dean went. He knew that you would go anywhere that your brothers went in an attempt to keep them safe.

 

The other part of him was thinking “what the actual hell?” Things were different now! It wasn't the same way it was years ago when the two of you had gotten together. Granted, he always that you were a hunter but now it was almost unacceptable in his mind! The two of you had a child now! Eva changed everything!

 

Michael's mouth dropped.

 

“Everything!”

 

Micheal's gaze turned to Sam and Dean.

 

“Can you two go find something to do with yourselves? I want to talk to my brother on my own, without an audience.”

 

Dean turned to Gabriel.

 

“Is that what you want?”

 

Gabriel nodded,

 

“Its fine.”

 

Dean shrugged. He was going to let Gabriel make his own decision. He knew what his brother was capable of. Gabriel was a big boy and he could take care of himself.

 

“Okay then. Come on Sam, lets go get some pizza or something.”

 

Gabriel waited until the Winchester brothers were out of the room before turning back to Michael. The eldest archangel looked like he was about to explode with questions.

 

“Go for it.”

 

Gabriel said as he sat down in a chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Michael pointed back to the bedroom.

 

“How is Y/n alive if the two of you produced that thing?”

 

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. Right away he didn't like how Michael was referring to Eva.

 

“That thing is your niece. Don't worry about how Y/n is alive. Everything is under control.”

 

Michael tilted his head.

 

“Then why are you on the verge of a breakdown. Don't lie to me Gabriel. I know how you get when things are rough.”

 

Gabriel was quiet for a moment. Did he need to tell Micheal everything? His brother could definitely help. Two archangels against two alternate versions of themselves seemed like a fair fight but would Michael agree to do it?

 

“This doesn't have anything to do with me. I don't care about me. Michael, things are worse than you could have imagine. There is an alternate universe, complete with an alternate you and me. If you think that we are bad they are 10 times worse. Alternate me is actually Eva's father. We got her from the alternate world. Y/n's alternate version was the one that gave birth to her and died. I have to keep Eva safe. Alternate me is a psycho and you aren't much better. Its kinda funny in both universe it looks like we are stuck together like an old married couple.”

 

Micheal was quiet for a moment, clearly taking everything in.

 

“First off, you have a wife. It isn't me. I can't fault you for creating nephilim, since you technically didn't. The alternate version of yourself should be punished. I, in old times, would say kill the child but...”

 

“You going soft, Mikey?”

 

Gabriel asked with a smirk. There was something different in Michael's eyes. 

 

“Shut up, Gabriel. I came to a conclusion while I was in the cage. If our father loved us, if he was still alive, he would have never let the things that have taken place to happen. I can look in your eyes and see the hell that you have been through. I am proud of you for killing Asmodeus.”

 

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair.

 

“He is alive, Michael. He is an author that hides from us all.”

 

Michael looked dumbfounded at that!

 

“How do you know?”

 

Gabriel pointed to the place that Chuck stood only days before. The rage that Gabriel still felt over Chuck's less that caring attitude toward your pain was still too raw. Regardless of the fact that the two of you had Eva now, Gabriel was still dealing with your miscarriage.

 

“He stood right there and had the nerve to tell me that he couldn't bring back the child that Y/n miscarried.”

 

Michael looked confused. He moved his middle finger as if he was trying to count something.

 

“I thought you just said...”

 

Gabriel held up a hand.

 

“I know what I just said! Y/n got pregnant when I was pretty much low on grace. She got to five months and had a miscarriage.”

 

Michael blinked a few times. He didn't know how to respond. This was a conversation that archangels were never supposed to be having.

 

“I am sorry. I see how this hurts you.”

 

Gabriel, turned to face his brother.

 

“None of it matters...”

 

Neither archangel seemed to notice that you were hidden in the doorway watching. You had gotten up with the intent of trying to talk to Gabriel about everything that had happened. Now you were frozen listening to your lover and his brother's conversation.

 

“It clearly means something or you wouldn't be upset.”

 

Michael stated calmly. Gabriel laughed bitterly.

 

“Want to hear something fucked up? From the time that I got out of the empty and took some revenge on some people that royally did me wrong, I feel absolutely numb. I don't feel anything. Damn it Michael, I have everything right now. Y/n loves me and we have a kid but I feel nothing. I am just here. I love Y/n and Eva but...its like I am just being drug along. I have been back a few days and I haven't even touch Y/n. Used to we would be all over other now...I have no interest in touching her. The last feeling I felt was today when I saw that alternate version of myself looking at her....even then I wasn't as angry as I should have been.”

 

Your heart plummeted hearing this. Michael even looked surprised by his brother's comment.

 

“I am sorry, Gabriel. I am sorry that you are having to feel this way but you know the reason. You know that we, as archangels, were never meant to fall in love with humans. I like Y/n. She is a good humans and has a good heart but you weren't meant to be a husband and a father. You need to do what you were meant to do. Our priory needs to be dealing with this alternate universe. I want to help you, brother.”

 

Gabriel nodded.

 

“You're right. I...”

 

You couldn't listen to anymore! Your heart couldn't take it! Gabriel had been back for a few days and you were about to lose him again!

 

Walking into the bedroom, you had to think of something to do. You needed to get out! If Gabriel was going to leave you to go with Michael then so be it! The last thing that you were going to do, however, was watch him go! You would beat him to the punch!

 

Maybe it was over reacting but you were putting a plan to bail out for a while together. Your mind had went to the information that Michael gave you. Adam was alive! You could go to your twin brother and patch things up. Things had never been right after you chose to go with John Winchester instead of staying with your mother. Maybe now was your chance to heal things? You could explain everything to Sam and Dean. They would probably understand everything when you told them what happened Maybe the four of you could team up in the future and everything would be fine. It would just take some time to win Adam over.

 

You walked into your closet and threw some clothes into a duffle bag before turning to look at Eva. As gently as possible, you patted your daughter's hand.

 

“Eva, honey wake up.”

 

After a few moments, her honey colored eyes fluttered open. She yawned before sitting up.

 

“Morning already?”

 

You shook your head.

 

“No, sweetie. We are going on a little adventure. We are going to see your Uncle Adam.”

 

Eva didn't fuss or ask questions are you dressed her in warmer clothes. She watched your face, clearly judging our emotions.

 

“Is daddy coming?”

 

You shook your head. The last thing that you wanted was for her to know what Gabriel had said. She adored him so much and it would crush her if she knew what he had said.

 

“No, he has to stay here and help Michael.”

 

Eva frowned.

 

“Are we going to come back home?”

 

You swallowed.

 

“Soon, I promise.”

 

After a few moments, you opened the bedroom door and peaked out. The bunker was mostly quiet as the two of you slipped into the garage.

 

“Wow, we have a lot of cars and stuff.”

 

Eva said with wide eyes as you put your bags into the back of your SUV. You smiled as you opened the back door.

 

“You're Uncle Dean has a car problem. Come on lets get going.”

 

Eva yawned again as you tucked her into the back seat. You smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Get some rest.”

 

Part of you expected Gabriel to walk into the garage to stop you but he didn't. You shook the thoughts of “holy crap, I am actually leaving him” as you started the car.

 

_"You know that we, as archangels, were never meant to fall in love with humans"_

 

Your mind focused on Michael's comment as you pulled out of the garage and sped down the dark deserted road.

 

“And I guess I am not meant to love angels.”


	7. Chapter 7

_And then I can tell myself_  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
And then I can tell myself  
Not to ride along with you 

_I had all and then most of you_  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh, take me back to the night we met 

_When the night was full of terrors_  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh, take me back to the night we met 

 

(At the bunker...)

 

Gabriel sat listening to Michael's endless chatter. Michael stopped mid-story about being trapped in the cage with Lucifer when he looked at Gabriel's face. His brother's expression clearly said, “I don't care.”

Michael took a breath as he considered his words.

 

“Gabriel, I get that you are going through some...stuff. You think that you aren't feeling things but I think that you are. Maybe I am being wrong but if you love the human...its what you should do. I am being deeply hypocritical here but I believe that the human and the Nephilim need you.”

 

Gabriel looked up, slightly annoyed.

 

“You know they have names, right? Eva isn't just some Nephilim just like Jack. They are your niece and nephew, you'll need to get used to saying that. You are right about one thing. I love Y/n. I have loved her from the first moment that I saw her. I can't just let her go.”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow.

 

“Forgive me, those terms just haven't been in my vocabulary.”

 

Gabriel was about to respond but stopped when he noticed Jack in the doorway beckoning him over.

 

“Just a minute, Michael.”

 

He turned walking over to where his nephew stood.

 

“What is it, Jack?”

 

Jack pointed down the hallway, looking nervous.

 

“I went to talk to Y/n and Eva and they aren't there.”

 

Gabriel immediately frowned before holding up a hand.

 

“What do you mean not there? I just saw them go in the bedroom like 2 hours ago.”

 

Jack, beginning to bet impatient, stomped his foot.

 

“No, they aren't! I just went in there and Y/n's bag is gone. I also found this.”

 

Gabriel took the paper that Jack had been trying to shove in his hand for the past few moments. Looking down, his eyes froze on the words “goodbye” written in Enochian. Gabriel threw the paper down and took off down that hall with Jack at his heels.

 

“Sugar, where are you?”

 

Gabriel half yelled as he almost kicked the door open. His heart plummeted seeing the bed empty and no trace of you Eva or yourself anywhere! He turned seeing Michael at the door looking at him with a frown.

 

“She heard what we were talking about....she's gone.”

 

Meanwhile,

 

You had been driving for about 2 ½ hours when your phone began to ring. Looking down you Jack's name on the screen. Normally you would have answered his phone call in a heartbeat. Tonight, however, was a different story. You pulled to the side of the road and made sure that Eva was sleeping before you got out.

 

The night was silent as you closed the door. You took your phone out of your pocket before chucking it into the woods. If someone tried to track your phone, it would get them right to a tree in the middle of godforsaken nowhere! 

 

Dawn came faster than any daybreak that you could remember. Eva woke up right as the sun touched her face. She looked around as you pulled into the driveway of an old farmhouse.

 

“Where are we?”

 

You smiled, putting the car in park.

 

“This is where your great grandparents lived. I spent a lot of my childhood here. Years ago, Adam and I made a pact that if something crazy ever happened...we would find each other here. If he is really alive...this is where he will be.”

 

“What if something else is here?”

 

She asked, looking slightly grim. You looked confidentially at the house. From the time that your grandmother had passed away, you kept this house up to date. It would be a safe place for Sam, Dean, and yourself if you three ever needed to bail out of the bunker.

 

You considered your daughter's words before turning to look at her.

 

“If there is I'll take care of it.”

 

Eva's eyes locked on your face.

 

“I know how to hurt things, mommy.”

 

You quickly got out of the car and walked to Eva's side. She opened the door and slid out of the car.

 

“Save your grace, Eva. Everything will be fine.”

 

Eva slipped her hand into yours as the two of you walked to the front porch of the house. The screen door was closed but the main entry door was open.

 

“Adam?”

 

You called out as your hand slipped to the revolver in your cardigan. The sound of heavy steps in the house made you step back. Glancing down to Eva, you gently pushed her behind you.

 

Seconds later, Adam stepped out. Your heart seemed to skip a beat as you looked at your brother. He looked just like he had the last time that the two of you were together (minus Michael). Adam's mouth dropped, seeing you.

 

“Y/n?”

 

The two of you stood looking at each other for a moment. Adam quickly walked down the steps throwing his arms around you.

 

“Adam, you're alive!”

 

You half whispered. He slowly let go of you before backing away. This was what he was hoping for. He had hoped that somehow you would know to come here...and here you were! Adam was relieved to see that nothing about you had changed. You were still the twin sister that he had missed so much!

 

“Y/n, I am so glad to see you! How did you know to come?”

 

You chuckled.

 

“A little birdie told me.”

 

Adam's face darkened.

 

“Let me guess, Michael?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Something like that. Adam! I have someone that I want you to meet.”

 

You gently pulled Eva out from behind you. Adam's mouth fell open as he looked at the child.

 

“Y/n...”

 

You smiled.

 

“This is your niece, Eva.”

 

Adam looked her for a moment before kneeling down to Eva's level,

 

“Wow, you look just like your mommy. Nice to meet you, sweetheart.”

 

Eva smiled.

 

“Hi.”

 

Adam stood up and looked down at you.

 

“Come in. I am trying to make breakfast.”

 

You laughed. Adam and Dean cooking should be outlawed! They tried but it usually resulted in the fire alarm going off and you having to deep clean the kitchen.

 

“How about you just let me cook something?”

 

You replied. Adam looked ten times happier.

 

“I would love that.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, you had breakfast going. Eva was contently reading a book and wasn't the least bit concerned about anything that was going on around her. Adam sat at the table watching you for a bit before speaking.

 

“So what is the story with her dad?”

 

You looked down the bacon in front of you for a moment. Was it really a good idea to say, _“oh, he's the archangel Gabriel. Please don't panic!”_ You took a breath before speaking over your shoulder.

 

“He's around.”

 

You didn't have to look at Adam to know that your brother wasn't pleased with that answer. Adam was no fool. He probably put two and two together already.

 

“What does around mean?”

 

You glanced in the living room to make sure that Eva wasn't listening. The last thing that you wanted was for her to hear any of this.

 

“It means he and I aren't doing the best in the world right now. She doesn't need to know.”

 

Adam looked to his niece who was now reading Harry Potter. Blinking a few times, he looked back to you.

 

“How old is she?”

 

“7”

 

You replied. Adam was quietly thinking about a 7-year-old reading a Harry Potter book and giggling. You put a hand over your face and groaned.

 

“Adam, it is a long story.”

 

“Well, I have time and can believe a lot now.”

 

You motioned him to follow you onto the porch off of the kitchen.

 

“Adam,. She isn't your typical child.”

 

Adam nodded.

 

“Yeah, she is reading Harry Potter at 7.”

 

You put a hand on your brother's shoulder in an attempt to silence him.

 

“Adam, her father...oh Christ...her father is an angel!”

 

Adam's mouth fell open as he contemplated your words. Had he heard you right? Did you say that sweet little girl in the other rooms father was an angel? Surely not! You would know better than to jump into bed with one of those things.

 

“That is a horrible joke, Y/n.”

 

“I'm not joking, Adam.”

 

Adam was dead silent again. He stood motionless before speaking again.

 

“Y/n, you seriously slept with an angel and let him do that to you.”

 

You looked down at your feet.

 

“Adam, I love her father very much.”

 

Adam walked to the rocking chair in the corner of the porch. He sat quietly for a few moments as he tried to take everything in. This wasn't something that he expected to hear in the slightest! This wasn't like you! You were smart...or so Adam thought!

 

He was angry! That was putting it lightly! He blamed John Winchester. He blamed Sam and Dean for convincing you to leave your safe home and embark on a life of crazy! If you had just stayed home, you could be living a normal life not being the mother of whatever it was when you mix a human and an angel!

 

“Which angel is it?”

 

Adam finally spoke.

 

“Gabriel.”

 

Adam's mouth dropped. It wasn't just an angel but a fucking archangel at that! Maybe he heard you wrong and there was another angel named Gabriel? Maybe god forgot how many angels that he actually had and named them all repetitive names?

 

“The Christmas angel?”

 

You had to put your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from smirking.

 

“He really doesn't like being called that.”

 

“Shit! Y/n you just really had to go for the gold didn't you?”

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

Adam threw his hands in the air.

 

“Hopefully that you aren't going back to him! Y/n, angels is what has put us into the situation that we are in now! They are just going to make things worse! Just stay here! We can take care of Eva. We'll do something.”

 

Adam was losing his grip on reality and you knew it. Whether it be his time in the cage with Michael and Lucifer or something else, your brother was showing fear in his eyes.

 

“Adam, technically angels really didn't start anything with us. You and mom were dead long before Gabriel and I ever met. I know that you have always been angry with me for going with Dad but if I didn't I would be dead too.”

 

Adam jumped up, his eyes were livid!

 

“Damn right I was mad at you! John had no contact with us until we were 12 years old than all of a sudden you are going to him like he's a hero! Look where it got you...knocked up by some archangel.”

 

You didn't back down! Adam knew nothing about everything that you had gone through for the past few years.

 

“I don't regret my choices, Adam and I am not asking you to accept them. It is what it is!”

 

Adam groaned, heavily.

 

“We will just have to agree to disagree.”

 

“Fine, I need to go finish breakfast anyway.”

 

Meanwhile,

 

“Thank for pissing her off so bad, Gabriel! We really appreciate it!”

 

Dean snapped as he walked beside Sam and the very angry archangel. They had been searching through the woods for you for hours! After Gabriel told Sam and Dean what happened they had all been on a wild goose chase trying to find any trace of you.

 

Gabriel glared at Dean.

 

“Well, I didn't go open the damn door and tell her to run!”

 

“Might as well have!”

 

Dean snapped back. Sam stopped and growled.

 

“Both of you shut up! You two snapping at each other isn't going to help!”

 

Dean and Gabriel continued to glare at each other but also agreed with Sam. It wouldn't make any difference! You wouldn't be too happy if you did find them arguing anyway.

 

“Why the hell is she out here in these woods anyway?”

 

Dean questioned as Sam looked down at his phone trying to follow your GPS coordinates. Sam's eyes looked down to the base of a tree where you phone lay. Dean saw it about the same time and looked back to Gabriel.

 

“She chucked her phone.”

 

Gabriel muttered a string of curse words under her breath. Sam and Dean were talking quietly between themselves.

 

“Dean, there is only one other place that I know to look.”

 

Dean knew exactly what Sam was referring to. That would be the place that made sense.

 

“Worth a shot.”

 

Dean replied before turning back to Gabriel. The archangel looked like he was two seconds away from losing it! The last thing that Dean wanted was for Gabriel to go back into that PTSD mode that Ketch brought him back to the bunker in. If Dean needed any more clues to see that Gabriel actually cared about you this was a good one!

 

“Gabe, come on. I think we know where to find her.”

 

Gabriel quickly started walking in the direction of the car.

 

“Well, come on and stop wasting time!”

 

Sam and Dean exchanged annoyed expressions they turned to follow the archangel. The two brothers's made a silent agreement that they were ready to choke the archangel.

 

The drive to your grandparents old home took a few hours. Gabriel sat impatiently in the back of the car looking out the window. His mind was racing as he thought about everything that happened. You left him, actually packed up his kid and left! Part of Gabriel didn't blame you though. You had every right to be upset with him after hearing what you heard.

 

The logical archangel side of him, however, was in a rage! How did you think that leaving was a good option? How did that even sound like a good idea? After everything that the two of you had been through and the knowledge that his alternate version was out there; you left. Did you honestly think that you would be able to handle everything on your own? Were you that foolish?

 

Gabriel had to think hard about how he would act when he got to you? Would blow up and yelling at you work? Probably not. In fact, it would probably just result in you yelling back at him. Talking like rational being would be the best option but would Gabriel be able to do it?

 

“We're here.”

 

Dean's voice pulled Gabriel from his thoughts as Dean pulled into the drive of an old farmhouse. Gabriel looked up, feeling hopeful when he saw your SUV in the drive. His body froze the moment that he saw Eva sitting on the porch with what had to be....Adam?

 

Eva, meanwhile, looked up as Dean stepped out of the car. She smiled happily to see her uncle! Eva jumped down the steps and raced across the yard to hug Dean's legs. Dean, meanwhile, was sending Chuck a silent thank you as he pulled his niece into his arms.

 

“Hey kiddo, having fun?”

 

Eva nodded, hugging him back.

 

“I am. I have another new uncle. I think I am getting quite the collection.”

 

Dean chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I think you are. You better go see your daddy before he has a breakdown.”

 

Dean kissed Eva on the head once more before putting her down so she could get over to Gabriel. The Archangel didn't need any more encouragement to grab his daughter.

 

“Hi, daddy.”

 

Eva said cheerfully. Clearly, she didn't realize the severity of the situation. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Eva holding her tightly. He was wrong....he did feel things! 

 

“Hey sugar, I have missed you.”

 

Eva smiled kissing his cheek.

 

“I missed you too, sweetheart....so much. How's your mom?

 

Eva shrugged.

 

“Seems fine to me. Shes cooking because uncle Adam can't cook to save his life. He probably makes yucky oatmeal like Uncle Dean.”

 

“I heard that!”

 

Dean called over his shoulder. Gabriel kept his attention locked on his daughter. He checked her mind for anything that would raise any concerns. Thankfully Eva didn't have anything wrong with her that worried him but it was a memory of you that kicked him in the balls.

 

_You were driving down the highway looking out of the windshield with tears rolling down your cheeks. Obviously, this was the previous night and this was entirely his fault!_

 

“So you are the archangel?”

 

Adam's voice pulled Gabriel from his thoughts. He looked up seeing what had to be your twin looking at him. Seeing the hostility in the other man's eyes immediately set Gabriel's senses on edge.

 

“Yeah, that would be me.”

 

Gabriel said calmly, adjusting Eva in his arms. Adam felt his entire being beginning to shake. He knew that he shouldn't be talking like this in front of his niece but he couldn't help it. His eyes were locked on Gabriel. He had thought that Eva looked like you but he was wrong. The little girl looked so much like her father. The angel in her was clearly standing out as she looked between her father and uncles.

 

“Whatever you did to my sister...I should...”

 

Dean quickly came in.

 

“That's enough, Adam. Not now. Where is Y/n?”

 

Adam nodded his head in the direction of the house.

 

“Inside.”

 

Dean looked back to Gabriel as Sam gently took Eva into his arms.

 

“Go talk to her and fix this!”

 

Gabriel didn't need any more of a push to go into the house. The house was old! Old was putting it lightly! Gabriel looked through each room until the sound of banging in the kitchen caught his attention. He didn't know what he was about to say to you. There were so much anger and rage but at the same time so much desperation. What he needed was to get to you...

 

You meanwhile, was still trying to calm down from your argument with Adam. It had been 30 minutes and your hands were still shaking! You turned on the radio before sinking down at the table. The last thing that you really wanted to think about was how big of a mess your life was! It was a big old hot mess that you hated admitting that it was your own! All that you could do at the moment was to listen to the song that seemed to be describing your life and pray for some kind of a miracle!

 

_Would we have lived as a child would care?_  
With this vial to drink, I dare  
Only to cry all alone with your taste on tongue  
(Oh, where have you been? Oh, where have you been?)  
(Oh, where have you been if it hurts to be forgiving? Bye) 

_Should we try this again, with hope? (Bye, bye)_  
Or is it lost? Give up the ghost  
And should I die, all alone, as I knew I would?  
(Then burn in hell, young sinner) 


	8. Chapter 8

You sat with your head down. God, it has been a long day! At the moment, you were really regretting leaving the bunker! If you had just stuck around, you could have probably talked to Gabriel about everything that you had heard. He may have tried to smooth things over with a stupid joke...but what if he didn't? What if he told you that everything that you overheard was the truth? You would have been devastated!

 

Things were so much easier when the two of you first got together! You would have given anything to have those days back! Even if it meant listening to Dean bitch about the two of you being a couple!

 

The sound of footsteps broke you from your thoughts. You assumed that it was Adam back for round two. Rubbing your fingers over your temples, you didn’t bother to look up.

 

“Go away, Adam. I don’t want to argue anymore today! I’ve had enough!”

 

“Not Adam.”

 

That voice made you look up! Gabriel stood in the doorway looking less than amused.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

He was mad. You could see that without him saying a single word. He had that haughty judgmental archangel expression on his face.

 

“I should ask you the same thing.”

 

He replied, before speaking again.

 

“I turn my back for a small amount of time while you take our kid and run.”

 

“Well jeez, I wonder why?”

 

You said. Gabriel walked closer to you but not enough to touch. You figured you were at least in wings grasp to him. If he wanted to get a hold of you, he could.

 

“Mind the attitude.”

 

Gabriel sneered. You quickly stood, letting the chair that you were sitting in fall to the ground with a loud thud.

 

“Attitude? Really, Gabriel? You want to talk to me about attitude?! I heard everything that you said to your sunshine of a brother! That’s why I left!”

 

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“You only heard half of the conversation.”

 

“I heard enough!”

 

You snapped.

 

“Great, they’re fighting.”

 

Both Gabriel and yourself stopped and turned to the doorway, where Dean and Eva stood. Dean looked down to Eva and patted her shoulder.

 

“Kid, go play Cas and Sam.”

 

Eva didn’t move but instead looked to Gabriel with sad eyes and that instantly snapped his heart.

 

“Go on, sugar.”

 

Eva let go of Dean’s hand and turned in the opposite direction. Dean waited until his niece was out of earshot before speaking.

 

“Okay, you two are going to listen to me. This, whatever this is, has got to stop. God help me for saying this but I would rather walk in on you two making out than dealing with this! You two need to grow up and work on whatever the hell has happened with you. If you have to go fuck away your troubles, go for it. If you want to go scream at each other...do it somewhere else. That kid in there doesn’t need to hear it. She has been through enough. Just fix this!”

 

Dean turned and walked out of the room muttering under his breath. Gabriel turned to you with those honey eyes that broke your heart. 

 

“He’s right. Y/n, we do need to talk.”

 

“If you are going to leave, just go.”

 

You said sadly. Something wouldn’t let you look at your lover. What you didn’t see was the absolute heartbreak on his face. Did he really hear you correctly? He knew that you were mad about everything that he had said to Michael. If the shoes were on the other foot, he would have been upset hearing that too but did you really think that he would leave?

 

“I am not going anywhere, sweetheart.”

 

You still didn’t look up from your shoes.

 

“There is no point in staying if you don’t feel anything but a sense of duty.”

 

Gabriel muttered something that sounded like, “father help me.” He walked over to you and gently tilted your face so you had to look at him.

 

“Yeah, I do stay out of a sense of duty but I also love you. Y/n, I don’t know everything that is going on inside of me right now. I can’t keep up with it sometimes. I’m sorry that you have to be the one that bears the brunt of it sometimes. I am sorry that you had to hear the things that you did. Y/n, I want you and Eva. I was us. If I didn’t I would have been gone a long time ago and I think you know it.”

 

Gabriel froze realizing that you were crying. He again cursed himself.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

“What the hell do you think?”

 

You managed to get out without a sob. Gabriel wrapped his arms around you and decided to get back to the bunker. The last thing that he wanted was for Eva to walk in on you crying and him looking clueless.

 

“Y/n, what do you want me to say? I am telling you that I want you! I literally had a panic attack when I realized that the two of you were gone earlier! Y/n we have been through way too much for this to go south now! Sweetheart, you are the first thing in my life that actually makes sense. I spent millions of years alone...don’t make me do that again.”

 

You looked up at that. The expression on his face was the saddest that you had ever seen!

 

“It hurt so bad hearing that come out of your mouth.”

 

Gabriel pressed his forehead against yours.

 

“Like I said, you didn’t hear the whole conversation! I was just running my mouth under a moment of frustration. Please believe me. Y/n, I can’t just...handle the thought of us not being together. Even though you are being extremely like your brother right now, I don’t think you want that outcome either. I am sorry that my stupid brother coming here caused a bunch of turmoil and made me act like an archangel.”

 

You stood on your tiptoes wrapping your arms around his shoulder.

 

“I don’t...I don’t want it to be that way at all. I don’t want to go back to the way my life was without you. As far as Michael...he has that effect on people.”

 

Gabriel’s arms were back around you as he pressed a kiss the top of your head.

 

“You’ll always be my favorite human.”

 

You smirked. It had been so long since you heard Gabriel say that.

 

“And you’ll always be my favorite angel.”

 

Gabriel chuckled before tilting your face to his.

 

“Still friends?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Of course.”

 

Gabriel didn’t give you time to speak before pressing his mouth back to yours in a hungry kiss.

 

“I am about to show you what I am made.”

 

Gabriel’s voice deepened a few octaves making your body tingle with need. You slowly pushed him back onto the bed. Gabriel gave you a playful smirk and pulled you on top of him.

“We have this whole bunker to ourselves, be ready to scream.”

 

Meanwhile in the alternate universe…

 

“I don’t understand, Gabriel. Why are you so taken with that human? She isn’t even our version! This Y/n is probably completely different.”

 

Alternate Michael sat grilling Gabriel who stood glaring angrily out the window.

 

“Clearly.”

 

Gabriel grumbled. Michael stood up.

 

“Gabriel, I told you in the beginning and I am telling you yet again. Let the girl go! This is causing you to slack on what is important. We have a goal and now we have to track down the child again. You fawning over your dead lover is becoming ridiculous.”

 

Gabriel turned, silencing Micheal with an icy glare.

 

“I hear you, Michael. Now stop pestering me.”

 

Walking from the room, Gabriel couldn’t stand listening to his brother a moment longer! After being stuck in that holy fire until Michael decided to show up and get him, Gabriel had too much time in his head! Gabriel knew that Michael was right. He was focusing too much on the past and your alternate version! There was too much work to do to be distracted.

 

However, as it always did, memories came back to haunt Gabriel almost immediately. Seeing you within wings distance was enough for Gabriel to instantly relieve what had been the best moments of his life. You were the only human that Gabriel was remotely interested in. Until he met you, humans were humans, that was it. 

 

When you came along, Gabriel about threw it all away. He let everything slide. Nothing that mattered once to him did anymore. All that he wanted was to keep you close to him.

 

When you found out that you were pregnant that was when things went dark! The happy carefree time ended instantly. Gabriel should have knew that was the time when hell was literally about to break loose in his life!

 

Putting a hand over his face, Gabriel thought about one of the last conversations that he had with you….

 

_You were pregnant...heavily pregnant. Gabriel was about to leave to help Michael deal with some lesser angels that decided their laws was no longer worth following. He had come to see you before leaving. Gabriel knew that you didn’t have much longer until the baby was due. He wanted to be happy about the baby but he wasn’t. Gabriel knew enough about the Nephilim breed to know that this wasn’t going to be easy. Before your pregnancy anytime there was a mere mention of the word “Nephilim” Gabriel or Michael was “dealing” with the problem._

_Gabriel sat silently thinking about the upcoming job at hand. His attention turned to you. He knew that you were scared, any idiot knew. From the time that your pregnancy was discovered, Gabriel had been keeping you from anyone’s sight. Partially it was to keep you safe from Michael. The elder archangel had promised that he wouldn't harm you but Gabriel didn’t fully trust him._

_“What is it, Y/n? You’ve been holding yourself more than normal.”_

_You looked up at him with timid eyes. Gabriel knew that you were unhappy with him at the moment. The two of you hadn’t been sleeping together like before. Gabriel had been too “busy.” He was well aware that you were thinking he was seeing someone else. How was he supposed to convince his pregnant lover otherwise? He didn't have the time to be with you like before. Gabriel had been busier than ever. He suspected this was Michael's revenge for knocking up a human._

_“Gabriel, I really wish that you would skip this job out. I have been having contractions for the past few days….I am afraid that if you go something might happen…”_

_Gabriel held his hand up._

_“Y/n, you are worrying over nothing...as usual.”_

_You sighed._

_“What if I give birth while you are gone and I die like the other…”_

_Gabriel’s eyes flashed and it took all he had to not shake you. Your hand that had been wrapped around his moved away instantly. After being with him for some time, you knew when to back away or risk being hurt._

_“I told you to shut up. There is nothing that is going to happen to you. I’ll be back long before the child is born. Now stop nagging me and leave me be.”_

 

Gabriel wished that final conversation had gone a little differently. He expected you to be very much alive and waiting for him when he came back. Things were different…

 

_“You could always go to the alternate universe and take her. They came here. Show them your true power.”_

 

Gabriel smiled at the thought. He knew what his plan was. If Michael wasn’t on board...screw him! Gabriel would do it all if he had to. Now it was time to put his master plan together….


	10. Chapter 10

At the farmhouse….

 

Dean sat on the porch across from Michael, who was looking around like everyone was beneath him. He wasn’t sure why he should expect anything different from the eldest archangel. Michael would never be like Gabriel. At least with Gabriel, Dean could have a decent conversation with now.

 

That thought also left Dean wondering when he became such good friends with Gabriel? He used to just hate the archangel and fantasize about killing him. Now, Gabriel just mildly annoyed him. That was a big step for Dean to admit!

 

“You might as well get comfy.”

 

Dean muttered, taking a drink of his beer. Michael looked over without blinking.

 

“I find this sitting around, domestic fluff to be a tad boring. There is a war at hand and we are just sitting here. Gabriel and your sister are off having sex…”

 

Dean held a hand up, remembering that Eva was jumping up and down the porch steps.

 

“Dude, keep it PG. She doesn’t need to hear that. I don’t need to hear that!”

 

Michael snorted.

 

“I trust that you know how a child is made. Maybe it is time for you to accept that Gabriel and Y/n have a physical relationship. The child wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for that. My question is, how is your sister still alive?”

 

Dean looked down at his shoes.

 

“I don’t think I am the one to tell you that. Furthermore, I know very well how babies are made. How are you able to talk about that so calm anyhow? I figured that you would have your panties in a wad over Gabriel being with a human.”

 

Michael shrugged.

 

“It’s evident that my brother has no regard for my feelings. I also like your sister.”

 

Dean wondered if he should get up and write this moment down? Michael actually liked something!

 

“Very funny.”

 

Michael commented before focusing his attention back on Eva. The little girl held a large container of Sour Patch Kids in one arm while jumping up each step before going back down again.

 

“Would you please stop with what you are doing? You are a half archangel. Please act like it.”

 

Eva stopped on the middle step. She looked up at Michael before cramming a hand full of Sour Patch Kids in her mouth. Adjusting the container of candy in her arms, Eva only smirked.

 

“Uncle Michael, I have been running renegade since my mommy and daddy went on their trip. You’ll just have to calm down a bit.”

 

Michael sighed.

 

“Ugh, there is no denying who your father is. Carry on, I suppose.”

 

Eva shrugged and continued jumping up and down the stairs. Dean smiled and looked back to Michael.

 

“She’s a kid.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“A kid that could take out the world with one temper tantrum.”

 

Dean sighed,

 

“Let it go for now, man. We are going to get all of this crap figured out. You need to worry about being able to take the alternate version of you out.”

 

Michael looked slightly offended.

 

“I will be able to without question.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“What about Gabriel’s alternate version, huh? Are you going to be able to look at your brother and stab him?”

 

Michael was quite a moment.

 

“It appears the alternate version of me had no issues.”

 

Dean stood up. He was tired of trying to reason with angels for the night. Glancing over at Eva, Dean motioned to the door.

 

“Alright mini Gabriel lets go.”

 

“I’m not tired.”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“You don’t have to go to sleep. I don’t see any of us sleeping with you hyped up on sugar the way you are. Go jump on the bed or something.”

 

Eva grinned before running in and screeching for Jack. Dean glanced back at Michael.

 

“Remind me to shoot whoever gave her all of that candy.”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow.

 

“That would be your brother…Sam….not the one that I was in the cage with.”

 

Dean was about to ask Michael if he had really forgotten Adam’s name but decided against it. He didn’t have the patience to deal with the eldest archangel at the moment. Dean had a hyped up on sugar Nephilim that he had to deal with until her parents decided to come back.

 

Walking into the living room, Dean froze when he noticed Adam sitting on the couch glaring at the floor.

 

“What’s eating you?”

 

Adam looked up.

 

“Dean, I don’t know about all of this. All of these angels….and half breed angels….”

 

Dean frowned.

 

“Dude, chill. First off, I used to be put off by angels but now…all of these angels here are family. Please don’t tell Gabriel that, he will never let me live it down.”

 

Adam looked, if possible, more annoyed.

 

“How can you be alright with Y/n being with an angel…and having a family with one. Sure, I love Eva already but I am also scared to death of her!”

 

Dean sighed.

 

“Look Eva is a good kid. Give her a chance. She and Jack are some of the best beings to have on her side.”

 

“So you are using her as a weapon? Does the archangel know about that?”

 

Dean was annoyed now.

 

“My niece is no weapon! So is just a kid.”

 

Adam jumped up.

 

“There is your problem! You treat her like a kid! She isn’t just some normal kid! She could kill all of us!”

 

“Yeah, possibly so but we are keeping an eye on her. Just keep your shirt on. Everything will be fine.”

 

Neither noticed Eva standing in the doorway. The child overheard the whole conversation. With a look of annoyance, Eva snapped her fingers and disappeared without a word.

 

Sometime later…..

 

Life sucked for Lucifer! Everything that he had hoped for had literally gone down the tube! He had hoped that after getting a chance with Jack, something would for once go his way. There was no such luck!

 

Now here Lucifer sat drinking more booze than anyone should be downing. He didn’t have any plans for the time being. His family didn’t want him. All Lucifer could think about was the rejection in Jack and Gabriel’s eyes. His son and brother had no interest in him.

 

“Drinking isn’t going to make anyone love you.”

 

Lucifer’s head popped up at the sound of a little musical voice. He turned and was surprised to see a little girl looking at him with a less than amused expression. Her golden eyes were locked on the bottle of whiskey that was in his hand and the ones that he had already finished.

 

“Why are they letting kids in this place? Got lost, shortie.”

 

The little girl tilted her head before smiling coldly. Lucifer’s gaze locked on her golden eyes as she stepped forward.

 

“Who are you anyway?”

 

Lucifer muttered.

 

“Don’t you recognize me? Aperi oculos tuos diaboli. Omnia vestra sunt, sed vos ipsos amantes velit caecus. (Open your eyes devil. You are blind to everything but your selfish wants.)”

 

Lucifer sat back and focused harder. The little girl’s Latin was perfect. Her golden eyes seemed to be peering directly into his soul.

 

“Gabriel…”

 

He muttered.

 

“Partially. My name is Eva. I am your niece. It’s time for you to stop this foolishness.” 

 

Lucifer was quite a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter that left Eva looking confused. He stood up and patted her head. Eva frowned and pushed his hand away with a feisty huff.

 

“Wow! It looks like I am not the only one who has been bad. So Gabriel and Ms.Pretty decided to have a kid. Oh, my dad, you are adorable!”

 

Eva rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers sending Lucifer flying over the bar. Lucifer landed on his whiskey glasses. With a moan, he debated on getting up. Did he really want to admit that he was getting his ass kicked by his little niece? She was a little girl that looked like she should be off playing with dolls not trying to kick Satan’s ass.

 

“Enough! I am not here to talk about my parents. Especially when there are greater things that we need to be worrying about.”

 

Lucifer mumbled a few curse words under his breath. From what he could tell this kid was nothing like her father at all! Getting from the floor, Lucifer took his seat back at the bar. He hated admitting it but the little girl knocked the shit out of him. Gabriel must be so proud….wherever he was…

 

“You’re gonna go far, kid.”

 

Lucifer muttered as Eva crawled up onto the other bar stool beside her uncle. She snapped her fingers leaving a cup of coffee in front of Lucifer. He looked down at the little dainty china cup before looking back to his niece.

 

“What? I am a little girl. I like fancy things.”

 

Eva replied as Lucifer continued to look at the cup.

 

“Drink the coffee and straighten up.”

 

Lucifer took a few sips of the coffee before looking back up to Eva. She looked at him with an expression of annoyance.

 

“So your dad just lets you go and threaten people? Do you just go cause mayhem wherever you go? Oh wait, you’re Gabriel’s kid, never mind.”

 

Eva giggled.

 

“No, my daddy and mommy are away.”

 

Lucifer laughed again. He never expected anyone to call Gabriel “daddy” well anyone but

 

“Why would my mommy call him that?”

 

Lucifer froze.

 

“Okay, kiddo…fun angel lesson….don’t read people’s minds without their permission. It’s rude.”

 

“You are doing it to me.”

 

Eva replied. She smiled at the annoyed expression on her uncle’s face.

 

“Now for the reason that I am here…”

 

Meanwhile, at the bunker….

 

You perched on Gabriel’s lap. His grace was the only thing preventing you from falling backward.

 

“Gabe, I don’t think that I can hang on much longer.”

 

You whimpered as Gabriel continued to press into you. The archangel laughed. It wouldn’t take much a genius to realize how exhausted you were. Gabriel reached up and pushed a strand of hair away from your face.

 

“I told you that I was going to show you what I was made of.”

 

He replied, sitting up a little straighter. Gabriel pushed in once more, this time hitting your cervix. You had lost how many orgasms you had in the past few hours. Gabriel still knew how to touch you! Your skin was on fire with each touch. 

 

“You win.”

 

You whimpered before collapsing against your lover. Snuggling your face, into his neck you reached behind his back and tugged on wings. Gabriel whimpered.

 

“And you called me a cheater.” 

 

You removed your hand from his wings and Gabriel growled.

 

“I never said stop! For the love of all things holy, don’t stop!”

 

You smiled and stroked your hands over where his wring joints were. Gabriel muttered a few phases in Enochian. You were the first woman that he had let touch his wings. This was the most erotic thing that could happen between the two of you. Sure, Gabriel had slept with more women than he really cared to admit but you would be the only one that would ever touch him like this!

 

“Damn it, sugar. We’ve still got it.”

 

Gabriel reached up and pulled you back into a long kiss. You reached up, tugging again on his wings once more. Warmth flooded through your body as Gabriel came again. 

 

“I don’t think we ever really lost it.”

 

You said with a smirk. Gabriel quickly turned you to lay in his arms. He didn’t want to break the contact.

 

The two of you lay in comfortable silence. Gabriel’s fingers stroked over your chest and stomach. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace. Nothing in the moment felt wrong.

 

“I love you, Y/n.”

 

You smiled and threw you arm over his shoulder to preserve the closeness.

 

“I love you too.”

 

You replied before falling into a comfortable sleep.

 

Gabriel spent the next hour enjoying the closeness. Since he had gotten back there weren’t many opportunities for the two of you to “be close.” Now was the time to enjoy it before Eva or anyone else came after them…


	11. Chapter 11

“Dean, I can’t find Eva.”

 

Dean’s eyes rolled up to his very nervous looking younger brother before jumping up and following Sam.

 

“What do you mean that you can’t find Eva?”

 

Sam threw his hands in the air.

 

“Exactly what I just said, Dean! Jack and I have looked everywhere for her! Michael is even looking for her and can’t find her.”

 

Dean immediately swore under his breath before chasing after his brother

 

“Son of a bitch! This is all we need! Gabriel and Y/n are going to come back here and murder us for losing their kid! I swear that kid is just like her father! She is probably laughing at us right now! Come on, let's get Cas and we will find her! There is only so long her attention span will hold out before she gets bored.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes before turning and walking out of the room. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Dean after all? Sam decided to let Dean look around where he was. Talking to his brother would probably be pointless at the moment.

 

Dean, meanwhile, stood scratching his head. If he was a small little girl, where would he go? Dean had nothing. He tore through the living room looking through closets and any small place that Eva could wedge herself in.

 

“Eva, come on out! Do you really want to see me get my ass kicked by your dad? Sam will go buy you some candy?”

 

Dean said the last part in hopes that Eva would take his bluff and come out for sweets. When nothing happened, Dean decided to go outside and look. Maybe no one had looked out there yet?

There was no sign of Eva on the porch or in the bushes. Dean groaned! What the hell were they going to do? This is what he got for offering to babysit the kid. Eva was just fine when her parents were around. The moment they left, she turned into a mini trickster.

 

“Fuck my life.”

 

Dean groaned.

 

“Bad day?”

 

Dean froze, hearing Gabriel’s voice. He slowly looked up to see Gabriel looking at him. You stood beside Gabriel, mirroring his questioning expression.

 

“Yeah, something like that. So, you two good? Fuck away your frustrations with each other?”

 

Dean asked hoping that screwing each other senseless would put the two of you in a good mood. Gabriel, meanwhile, turned to look at you with a confused expression. This wasn’t a typical Dean question.

 

“Yeah, sure. You feeling okay there, Dean?”

 

Dean nodded. Gabriel shrugged and glanced toward the house.

 

“Peachy. Where is Eva?”

 

Dean took a breath and thought of how to answer the question. Maybe if he could stall the answer as long as possible, Sam would have a chance to find her.

 

“So Gabriel, if you were playing hide and seek...where would you hide?”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“I would...wait, where is my kid?”

 

You stepped up at that point.

 

“Dean, please tell me that you did lose Eva.”

 

Dean winced.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say lose….maybe misplace. Look, right now she is the hide and seek world champion.”

 

Your mouth dropped! How in the hell did Dean lose your child! Where was Sam? You had so many questions. Looking back to Gabriel, you knew that he was livid! His honey eyes were focused on Dean. For a moment, you were afraid that your brother was going to explode.

“Gabriel, don’t.”

 

You said softly and wedged yourself between the archangel and your brother. Maybe with you between them, Gabriel wouldn’t try to kill Dean. You couldn’t stop Gabriel from screaming at Dean...you wouldn’t try...

 

“You stupid human! You lost our kid! Who is so much fucking danger from….”

 

“Hi daddy.”

 

Gabriel stopped screaming and instantly turned around. He was about to grab onto Eva but froze the moment that he saw he holding none other than Lucifer’s hand.

 

“Oh shit!”

 

You said, putting a hand over your mouth. Lucifer waived innocently with his free hand. He expected to see the shocked expressions on everyone’s faces. Gabriel was trembling with rage while you just gaped at him.

 

“Hi everyone. I think that I found something that belongs to you all. Actually, she found me and told me a funny story. I got thrown into a wall by her. Lovely child…”

 

Dean had wandered over to where Gabriel stood. 

 

“I guess you didn’t have time to have the don’t bring stray animals home talk with her, huh?”

 

Gabriel threw his hand up waving Dean off as Lucifer put a hand over his chest.

 

“First off, I was in a bar minding my own business…”

 

“You, minding your own business? Ha!”

 

Gabriel laughed. Lucifer frowned.

 

“I am here to help you, thank you.”

 

You, meanwhile, had successfully got Eva in your arms. Glancing at Gabriel, you knew that your lover was about to lose whatever control he had on himself.

 

“Gabriel, calm down.”

 

You said, softly. Gabriel didn’t turn. He stayed focused on his older brother. The last thing that he ever wanted was to ever see Lucifer again.

 

“Yeah, right. You don’t help people.”

 

Lucifer blinked.

 

“First off, I feel so attacked right now! Second, your kid came to me for help. You know very well if you want to fight whatever that alternate version of Michael and yourself have going on...you need help. Hey, but if you want to get stabbed again by the other version of Michael, knock yourself out! It's your wife and kid that will be on their own...against every angel and demon out there. What do I know though? I am just the devil.”

 

Lucifer’s comment struck home extremely hard for you! As much as you hated to admit it but he was right. Three archangels would provide better odds. If Gabriel was killed again by Michael or himself….there was no guarantee that you would get him back again!

 

“Dad?”

 

Eva questioned. No one had mentioned to her about what Michael had done. Even though she was convinced that she knew a lot….this she didn’t know.

 

“Not now.”

 

Gabriel replied. He sighed,

 

“Fine, whatever. You can stay but here is your warning. Leave Jack alone and if you put one toe out of line...you’re gone.”

 

Gabriel turned back to look at Eva. She had her arms wrapped around your neck and was giving him the biggest poutiest expression that he had ever seen in his life. 

 

“Sugar, you can bring home a dog or a cat but not the devil.”

 

“Hey, let’s not get ahead ourselves!”

 

Dean snapped. The last thing that he wanted was for a zoo to start taking place in the bunker. The place was getting full enough as it was anyway!

 

Gabriel didn’t turn to tell Dean to shut up. He, instead, kept his attention focused on his daughter. It was sad that Eva even had to worry about the thing that he was worried about. She was too young to even have those thoughts. Part of him, couldn’t help but wonder what all the child had really seen in her short years?

 

“So are we gonna start considering or are we just going to sit here and look at each other?”

 

Lucifer’s snarky tone pulled Gabriel from his thoughts. He turned and looked at his brother with an annoyed expression.

 

“Hold on, I am dealing with something here.”

 

Lucifer chuckled.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your little family time. It's good to see that you are a better father than dad was.”

 

You winced. That wasn’t really that much of a compliment! It didn’t take you being in love with Gabriel to know that he was still devastated over the way Chuck “handled” things. 

 

Gabriel turned to face Lucifer fully.

 

“Well that is the biggest backhanded compliment that I have ever heard!”

 

Lucifer scoffed. 

 

“There was nothing backhanded about it!”

 

“Yes, there was!”

 

You rolled your eyes knowing that you were going to have to step in or the two of them would bicker until the cows come home!

 

“Gabriel, you two need to stop.”

Gabriel motioned back to the house with his head. He knew that you were right. Eva didn’t need to witness all of this pettiness.

 

“Come on, Michael is in there and we need to formulate a plan.”

 

Lucifer groaned.

 

“Oh no! Michael?! Are you serious? I thought it was just going to be us!”

 

Gabriel growled.

 

“Shut it! If you want to help then get along with our brother. I am not listening to this bull shit again.”

 

Lucifer gaped at his little brother for a moment before scowling and walking toward the house.

 

“Fine.”

 

He muttered in an extra sassy tone. Gabriel sighed and turned his attention back to you.

 

“Stay outside, sweetheart. Don’t let her hear anything.”

 

Eva looked truly offended that Gabriel wasn’t taking her with him. She held one arm out expecting him to grab a hold of her. Instead, he gently rubbed her cheek.

 

“Not this time, kiddo.”

 

“Dad! I wanna…”

 

“Eva!”

 

Eva closed her mouth but didn’t hesitate to let Gabriel see that she glaring at him. Gabriel smirked.

 

“I mean it, stay out here. I’ll know if you try anything.”

 

Eva crossed her arms over her chest as you sat her down. She turned and walked in the opposite direction and plopped down by a tree to pout.

 

“She’s good.”

 

Gabriel said with a smirk before focusing his attention back on your face

 

“It's going to be okay, sugar.”

 

Something was making your “spidey senses” stand up. The thought of Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer in a room together were scary. It was a future that involved you and your child. Part of you wanted to be involved in this discussion. The other part of you didn’t want to see the look of annoyance on Gabriel's face when he was dealing with his brothers.

 

“I know. Don’t set them on fire.”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“No promises.”

 

Gabriel walked into the house, leaving Dean and yourself standing in the yard. A few moments later, Sam and Adam walked out looking rather offended.

 

“They toss you all out too?”

 

Dean asked as Sam walked over to join the two of you. Sam nodded.

 

“I think that we should be involved in that conversation.”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah, maybe so. I’ll just talk to Gabriel and Cas later. I don’t want to witness an archangel conversation that is bound to include a lot of Enochian swear words that I can’t enjoy.”

 

You sighed.

 

“I don’t like Jack being that close to Lucifer. It was a disaster last time and we are just asking for it again.”

 

Both of your brothers looked at you sympathetically. They too didn't like the idea of Lucifer being near Jack again. Dean reached out and put his arm around you.

 

“Gabriel will keep the kid safe.”

 

You nodded before turning and going to comfort Eva, who was still pouting by the tree.

 

15 minutes later, Gabriel walked out with Lucifer and Michael behind him. Gabriel looked like he was ready to run again. Lucifer was smiling with an innocent smile while Michael glared at his two brothers. You immediately stood as Gabriel came over to you.

 

“Sugar, don’t panic…”

 

You held a hand up.

 

“Gabriel, you know that I do not like conversations that start like this.”

 

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Y/n, please. I am going with Michael and Lucifer. We are going to...deal with some stuff. I want you to stay here.”

 

“Like hell, I am!”

 

You snapped, angrily. If he thought that you were going to let him stalk off into the wild blue yonder without you, Gabriel was crazy!

 

“Y/n, you are staying here with our daughter.”

 

“Daddy, you can’t go off with them!”

 

Eva chimed in. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Great, he was getting tag teamed! He looked down at Eva with a sigh.

 

“Eva, you are 7 years old. Both of you are staying here. I will be right back.”

 

“This is crap!”

 

Eva grumbled. Gabriel’s golden eyes rolled up to yours. It took all that he had not to say stop acting like your mother.

 

Gabriel knelt down at his daughter's level and looked at her clearly angry face She didn’t dive into his arms like she normally did. Instead, she wrapped her arm around your legs and wouldn’t meet her father’s gaze.

 

“Take care of your mother.”

 

Gabriel said with a sigh before standing up. You didn’t care to meet Gabriel’s gaze one bit! You wanted him to see that you were upset!

 

“She has every reason to be worried.”

 

You said, calmly. It was a stupid thought but what if Gabriel didn’t return with his brothers. What if the three of them had cooked up some plan to do what they were supposed to be doing all along?

 

Gabriel frowned.

 

“I thought that you knew me better than that.”

 

Before you could reply Michael began barking out orders for Gabriel to hurry up. Gabriel gave you a final look before turning and walking to where Lucifer stood.

 

“Awe, the pipsqueak has your temper. How sweet.”

 

“Shut up, Lucifer.”

 

Gabriel snapped before turning to Dean.

 

“Do not take Y/n hunting.”

 

Before Dean could reply, all three archangels vanished. Dean glanced at Sam.

 

“I do what I want.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Maybe you should worry about our sister.”

 

It was Cas that walked over and touched your arm, pulling you from your trance. You jumped slightly but instantly calmed down. Cas looked at you with his normal calm expression.

 

“I am not going anywhere. Perhaps we should take Eva in and begin dinner. Getting her mind on something else will probably be for the best.”

The following days were the longest of your life! You hadn’t heard anything from Gabriel! Not a peep! This reminded you of when your relationship first started with the archangel and you knew that he was seeing other people on the side! He would go for days without contacting you then all of a sudden show up like there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. He seemed almost baffled as to why you were upset about him seeing other people too. It was almost as if he didn’t “know” that you expected him to only be with you.

 

You tried not to let your mind go back to those days. Gabriel had been so good to you after you threatened to break things off with him. You had to tell yourself that Gabriel wasn’t the same person that he was before. He had “grown up” or so you hoped.

 

You put a lot of the negative thoughts out of your mind and focused on Eva. The poor little girl was worried to death about Gabriel. She hadn’t said much since her father had left. It took almost all anyone had to get her to make a word. Jack was the one that had the most success and for that, you would be forever grateful for him!

 

Eva would follow you around but not say much. If you got out of her arm's length she was angry and throwing things. Several times, Dean was the one that got a hold of her an gave his best “stern uncle” tone.

 

“Look, sweetheart, I get that you are mad at your dad but you can’t be taking it out on all of us. When he gets home you can take your frustrations out on him.”

 

Around morning five, you woke up to see none other than Rowena sitting at the table. It had been ages since you had seen the witch. She grinned up at you from your cup of tea.

 

“Tea, darling?

You rubbed your eyes an sat down.

 

“Hello to you too. So what do we owe the pleasure of your company? We haven’t heard from you in a very long time.”

 

Rowena smiled.

 

“I’ve been busy! I didn’t realize that you would miss me so much!”

 

You chuckled as she sat a steaming hot cup of tea in front of you and continued with her cup. Rowena was always a touchy subject for you. Sometimes, you adored her. Other times, you were fighting her. It just depended on what was going on at the time.

 

“Well you know that you are the only other woman of the female variety that I really have any form of a relationship with. Other than you I am swimming in the testosterone ocean.”

 

Rowena batted her eyes at you.

 

“You are so sweet, Y/n. I am so glad that we can move past all of our little misunderstandings. I do enjoy your company too.”

 

“I’ll drink to that.”

 

You said, taking a sip of your drink as Eva came running in. Rowena froze the moment her eyes landed on Eva. It took her all of two seconds to figure out who that child’s father was! Her mouth dropped as Eva whispered something in your ear.

 

“Yes, you can go outside with Jack. Don’t go too far from the house. Don’t bring anything back with either of you.”

 

Eva smirked and ran back out the door that she came in.

 

You meanwhile, turned to look at Rowena. The witch looked extremely uncomfortable now. She was quiet for a moment before looking up.

 

“Is that Gabriel’s daughter?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Yeah, she’s ours.”

 

Rowena blinked.

 

“How did you get her?”

 

You wasn’t about to tell Rowena that actual story. She didn’t need to know that.

 

“The usual way, I suppose.”

 

Rowena was silent for a moment before getting up to move around the room. You weren’t sure if she was uncomfortable by the fact that there was another Nephilim in existence or what it was.

 

“Rowena, what’s wrong?”

 

Rowena turned to you looking actually hurt.

 

“I don’t know how to tell you about this. Y/n, you really do mean a lot to me. I mean that. I have always considered you a friend, even when we are on opposite sides of the playing field. My god, I don’t know how to tell you this.”

 

You motioned to the seat in front of you.

 

“Maybe you should sit down.” 

 

Rowena quickly walked to the seat that she was sitting in and sunk down.

 

“When all of us were trying to open that rift….you had stepped out to get dinner for your brothers...Gabriel and I kind of slept together….in the library….”

 

Your mouth dropped. Had you really heard Rowena correctly? Gabriel and Rowena had sex in the library when the two of you were...together. He had cheated on you again! You were pretty sure that your heart snapped in two pieces.

 

“Y/n, I didn’t know that the two of you were back together again. The two of you was barely speaking. It happened so fast. I wasn’t thinking but if I knew that the two of you were together it wouldn't have happened. He actually called me by your name while we were...you know. I am so sorry.”

 

You held up a hand as you stood.

 

“Yeah, we were together. We had a disagreement about something trivial earlier in the day. Thank you for telling me the truth, Rowena. I need some alone time.”

 

You couldn’t continue the conversation with Rowena at the time. There was one thing that you needed at the moment and you wouldn’t stop until you got it...hunting.

 

Walking into the living room, Dean sat drinking a beer. He and Sam looked up when you walked in. Dean sighed.

 

“Uh oh. What did Gabriel do now?”

 

You laughed bitterly.

 

“He fucked Rowena….while we were together.”

 

Sam and Dean exchanged wide-eyed glances. Dean held a hand up.

 

“How did you find that out?”

 

You pointed over your shoulder.

 

“It came right from her mouth! Dean, I need to go hunt something. Get off of your ass and come on. Sam, please keep an eye on Eva.”

 

Sam looked at you and tried to speak rationally.

 

“I will watch her but going hunting while you are pissed off like this isn’t a good idea. Let's get Gabriel here so the two of you can talk.”

 

You laughed bitterly.

 

“You bring him here I am likely to kick him in the balls. I am going hunting, Sam.” 

 

You turned and stormed toward where Baby was parked to wait on your brother. Dean, meanwhile, stood with a groan.

 

“And this is why she should have never got with him. If he gets back before us, kick him in the ass for me.”

 

Dean drove down the road in silence. He didn’t look at you for a few moments. Dean knew that you were crying and seeing you cry was painful enough for him. He didn’t want to think about the fact that Cas and Jack were the only “men” in your life that had not let you down in some way or another. Sam had left to go to college. John was never really emotionally available. Dean had left you in the car or hotel room to go get hook up with random bar whores more than he cared to admit. Gabriel was Gabriel.

 

“How about a drink first?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Alcohol. Yes, alcohol sounds good!”

 

Dean glanced over at you. His considered his words before speaking.

 

“I know that I have let you down a lot, Y/n but I want you to know you’ll always have Sam and I. We may annoy the ever-loving crap out of you but we love you. We’ll never give you up, let you down or desert you.”

 

Dean was relieve when you smiled at that.

 

“You really just quoted a Rick Astley song?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“Seemed fitting. Want me to sing it?”

 

You immediately shook your head.

 

“No! We are good!”

 

You were quiet as Dean pulled into the parking lot of a roadside tavern. When he put the car in park, you reached over and touched his arm.

 

“Thanks, Dean.”

 

Dean gave you a wink.

 

“Sure thing. Now let's go get some drinks.”

 

Walking into the bar, no one really looked in your direction. Dean automatically had scooped out a pretty leggy blond. You sighed,

 

“Go get ‘em, tiger. I need some silence anyway.”

 

Dean patted your back and handed you a handful of money before walking off. You were thankful that it was Dean that took you drinking instead of Sam. You loved your brother but he would want you to talk about your feelings and that was the last thing that you wanted! It was hard enough to process them in your head! 

 

Ordering your whiskey, you turned and went to a quiet booth in the corner. It was out of the way...just like you liked it! You could sit down and brood in peace.

 

What was going to happen with Gabriel and yourself? What kind of excuses was he going to give you? The better question was would you forgive him this time? You couldn’t even answer that one!

 

“Hey gorgeous, how about I get you a drink and we get to know each other better.”

 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a guy with short graying black hair. He stood in front of your booth holding a beer bottle in his hand. This was really the last thing that you wanted. Part of you was intrigued. Maybe if you were lucky while you flirt with this drunk bar dude; Gabriel would nosy along to check on you. It would serve him right to get a good dose of your feelings for once!

 

The smart side of your brain, however, said no. You really didn’t want company and the guy really wasn’t worth looking at anyway.

 

“No.”

 

You said in your most confident voice. The guy snorted and laughed a few times.

 

“Lady, I am trying to charm you here.”

 

You didn’t look up again.

 

“I said no.”

 

“Afraid your man may see or something?”

 

Your annoyance level spiked from 1 to 100 quickly. Looking up finally, you glared hard at the man before tossing your drink in his face.

 

“I don’t need any man.”

 

Standing up, you saw no sign on Dean. You turned and walked out of the bar and into the parking lot.

 

“Bitch, you better not walk away from me!”

 

You turned to face the man again and tell him to fuck off before you kicked his ass. The moment you turned around, you froze seeing a gun in his hand. It was pointed right at you!

 

“No one treats me like that! I don’t care how pretty you are!”

 

He fired the gun before you could even attempt to talk him down. Gasping, you hit the pavement as the bullet went into your rib cage. You put your hand over the wound to see dark crimson blood pooling out of your top.

 

“Fuck...Dean?”

 

You called for your brother a few times as everything began to become hazy. Reaching down, you pulled your phone out of your pocket to call your Dean, or Sam or Gabriel. You tried to focus on the screen but the numbers began to smudge together as everything faded into blackness….


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel was more than ecstatic to come back home! After a few days of being around his brothers, he again remembered why he ran. He couldn’t even fault his father for bailing at the moment.!

 

All Gabriel wanted at the moment was to get to Eva and yourself. He knew that he would need to apologize for the way that he left. Knowing that both his wife and child were mad at him made it seem ten times worse! I was bad when you were mad at him for something. Now that the two of you had a child; he was being tag teamed.

 

Gabriel smiled seeing Eva sitting on the porch step like a peaceful little gargoyle. Her eyes were locked on the driveway, unblinking. She didn’t even seem to notice her father as Gabriel walked closer. Gabriel briefly made eye contact with Adam but kept his attention focused on Eva.

 

He sat down slowly and looked at her little face. Gabriel smiled at how much she resembled you at this moment. It was both good and bad for him. The expression was eerily similar to the one that you would give him. It was that displeased expression that he got when doing something dumb.

 

“Still mad at me, princess?”

 

Eva nodded.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

She replied simply. Gabriel sighed. The kid was brutally honest and he didn’t know why he expected anything less. 

 

“Well, maybe one day you will understand why I do the things that I do.”

 

Eva looked over at him.

 

“I am not stupid, dad. I may be little but not stupid.”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“I know that, sugar. Where is your mom?”

 

Eva motioned to where Dean’s car usually sat. Gabriel felt his temper starting up. If Dean took you on a hunt after Gabriel said not to; the eldest Winchester was in for a world of hurt! It all made sense now why Eva’s eyes were locked on the driveway. She was looking for you.

 

Eva’s hand slipping onto his pulled Gabriel from his thoughts. The little girl had finally taken her eyes away from the driveway.

 

“A lady with red hair came here and made mommy cry.”

 

Gabriel frowned as the realization hit him hard! He put a hand over his face knowing that his stupid decisions were coming back to kick him in the balls!

 

“Who is she, daddy?”

 

Gabriel groaned.

 

“Her name is Rowena.”

 

“Why did she make mommy cry?”

 

Gabriel wasn’t about to tell his daughter it was because her father was a man whore that made bad decisions! He knew that he should have never touched Rowena! Gabriel was still wondering why in the world he slept with the woman? He didn’t really want her. The excuse of “oh I was just mad at Y/n and wanted to screw something” didn’t seem good enough anymore! It was fine earlier in his relationship with you when he could also use the “I have been alone for thousands of years and don’t know how to act” excuse.

 

“It's because I am an idiot, Eva.”

 

“Well that is awfully bad to say about yourself.”

 

Eva commented with a frown. Gabriel was finding it hard to look at his daughter. He had everything with you and it looked like he was trying to throw it all away!

 

“You’ll understand when you are older.”

 

Eva scrunched her nose up before looking back to her father’s face. She couldn’t help but notice that he looked more tired than normal.

 

“Mommy loves you. She just wished that you wouldn’t be so darn difficult.

 

Meanwhile, inside, Cas sat on the couch talking quietly to Jack when Dean’s voice popped into his mind. Frowning, Cas focused on the prayer that going through his mind,

 

“Cas, please, I need your help. Y/n needs your help. Its bad Cas. She’s hurt really bad and I am afraid that she is going to…”

 

Dean was unable to say the word “die” and Cas knew it. Cas glanced over at Jack with a worried expression.

 

“Y/n is in trouble. Stay here.”

 

When Cas appeared at the tavern he was frozen at the sight of Dean sitting on the ground with your lifeless form in his arms.

 

“Dean what happened?”

 

“Some son of a bitch son her! Cas, you gotta do something quick!”

 

Cas quickly walked over and knelt down looking at you. There was a pool of blood that had formed underneath you. Your lips had already begun to go blue signaling to Cas just how close to death you actually were! 

 

He put his hands on your head instantly healing the wound. You took a deep breath before sitting up in Dean’s arms.

 

“Y/n!”

 

Dean gasped your name before pulling you into a bone-crushing hug! You coughed, trying to get air. Cas’ voice came from beside you.

 

“Dean, I think that she needs some air.”

 

Dean’s arms eased up on you as you leaned back. Cas’ placed his hand gently on your shoulder.

 

“Are you okay, Y/n?”

 

You took another deep breath of air before reaching up and squeezing Cas’ hand.

 

“Thank you, Cas. Now, where is that son of a bitch that shot me? I am killing his ass!”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“Absolutely not! We are going home!”

 

Cas nodded, clearly in agreement. He stood and helped you to the car.

 

“It is best we go home.”

 

On the drive back, you looked over at Cas. He had stayed in the backseat with you; keeping his hand locked around yours. Dean was lost in a world all of his own. You were quiet for a few moments before looking back to Cas. His blue eyes locked on your face before speaking.

 

“Gabriel, loves you.”

 

You laughed.

 

“If he loved me why would he keep sleeping with other women? How many women does one man need? Maybe I should have fallen in love with you, Cas. At least you know how to be faithful.”

 

You didn’t see the surprised expression on the angel’s face. He didn’t reply for a moment before taking a breath.

 

“Y/n, you wouldn't have been happy with me...at least not like that. Gabriel’s a better lover.”

 

You chuckled and looked over at Cas with a smile. Now more than ever, you were thankful for his friendship. He was right. It would have never worked out between the two of you! 

 

“You could do just fine. You would just have to be trained up a bit.”

 

Cas blinked awkwardly as Dean’s eyes rolled up to the rear view mirror.

 

“Alright pipe it down back there!”

 

You chuckled and looked over at Cas with serious eyes.

 

“How am I supposed to forgive him again Cas? Gabriel and I have been through this so many times. I thought that he was finally changing…”

Cas was silent a moment longer before speaking.

 

“I can’t tell you what to do, Y/n. I think that you should do what is best. You are entitled to be happy.”

 

“Thank you, Cas.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Dean pulled back into the driveway. You frowned seeing Gabriel sitting on the porch beside Sam. This was the last thing that you wanted to happen! If you could have gotten inside and cleaned the blood off of you, Gabriel would have never known!

 

“Screw, trying to keep him safe! Maybe he needs to see that you almost died.”

 

You thought angrily. Opening the door and stepping out, you met Gabriel’s eyes. His face went from relief to horror when he saw the blood on your shirt. He immediately stood up and started walking in your direction. His eyes were livid! You knew that look all too well!

 

Gabriel glared angrily at Dean.

 

“What part of don’t take her hunting do you not understand? You better talk so I can change my mind about making you explode!”

 

You threw your hand up.

 

“We weren't hunting, Gabriel! We were at a bar.”

 

Gabriel looked even more annoyed.

 

“So the two of you got in a bar fight? Jeez sugar, just because your brother likes to go get in a fight doesn’t mean that you have to join in.”

 

You chuckled, feeling annoyance build in you.

 

“Well if we were in a fight it would have better that I punch a few dudes in the head vs you.”

 

Gabriel looked confused.

 

“If you were in a fight? What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“I got shot by some creep that didn’t know how to take no as the answer, FYI.”

 

Gabriel’s mouth dropped. He didn’t know what to say for a few moments. Did he hear you right? Did you really just say what he heard?

 

“Someone shot you?! Why did you pray to me? I could have done something!”

 

You couldn't hold in the sass that was begging to come out.

 

“No, you were probably balls deep in Rowena.”

 

Gabriel’s face went stoic.

 

“ I was with my brothers.”

 

He finally replied. You raised an eyebrow.

 

“Likely story.”

 

Gabriel pressed his lips together and tried to calm down. He knew that getting angry and losing his temper wasn’t going to help anything. Right now, he needed to be thankful that you were alive….even if it wasn’t him that saved you.

 

“Ask them when they get back. Go get cleaned up...we can talk about this later.”

 

“There is nothing to talk about. My father was right. Leopards don’t change their spots and people don’t change.”

 

You turned and walked to the house without waiting for Gabriel to make a response. At the moment, your main worry was getting back inside to get cleaned up before Eva saw anything.

 

Gabriel meanwhile, turned to face Dean. He wanted to be angry at Cas but he couldn’t be.

 

“Why did you pray to him and not to me? She’s mine, after all.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yours, huh?”

 

Cas quickly came into the conversation. The last thing that he wanted at the moment was to see Dean and Gabriel get into a fight!

 

“Both of you need to be quiet and listen to me!”

 

Gabriel turned to look at his little brother.

 

“In a minute, Castiel. I am about to rip your little boy toy apart.”

 

“Boy toy?”

 

Dean snapped. Gabriel nodded.

 

“Call it as I see it!”

 

“Enough!”

 

Cas grumbled. Gabriel and Dean stopped before turning to look at the other angel. Cas looked at the annoyed more than usual at Gabriel and Dean’s bickering.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. What did you want to say?”

 

Dean replied. Cas groaned.

 

“When I healed Y/n, she was pregnant. I don’t think that I was able to heal the child. I wanted to tell the two of you first...especially given what happened last time.”

 

Dean and Gabriel both stood with open mouths. Neither moved for a moment. Gabriel was frozen in disbelief. This was the last thing that he had really expected to happen! He had been so “careful” or so he thought. Now not only were you recovering from a gunshot wound but now you had just lost another child. Gabriel wanted to act like his normally cool and collected self but he couldn't. Instead, he was plummeting to a place so dark it rivaled how he felt in Asmodeus’ hell jail! All of the negative PTSD driven feelings were returning with a vengeance!

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

Dean growled, angrily! The last thing that he wanted to witness was a replay of last time! You had suffered enough from that miscarriage! He didn’t even want to think of what would happen this time! Yeah, Gabriel would be with you but at the moment what help was he really? 

 

Without thinking, Dean wanted to make Gabriel as miserable as possible. He turned and went right at the archangel and knocked him to the ground, hard. Gabriel, whether it be the shock of Dean doing something so stupid or being in his own delusional world didn’t react for a moment.

 

“Dean!”

 

Cas yelled but that didn’t stop Dean from trying to punch Gabriel in the face. It didn’t work out to his advantage, however. Gabriel, had pulled himself out of his little world, and flung Dean across the yard.

 

“What in the world is going on?!”

 

Sam yelled, walking down the steps. Dean’s furious face turned in his direction.

 

“Y/n was pregnant again! I’m going to kill him!”

 

“Fat chance, douche bag!”

 

Gabriel growled, again knocking Dean on his ass. Sam stood motionless a moment.

 

“Stop! What do you mean was?”

 

“Exactly what I meant WAS!”

 

Dean yelled. The eldest Winchester was seeing red! He didn’t stop to look at his little brother’s confused face or the fact that Gabriel had tears in his eyes. All Dean wanted was to make the archangel feel as miserable and helpless as he felt!

 

To Dean, this was just another failure on his “Big Brother Chart.” He was supposed to take care of you! When you came to them, he swore that he would always keep you safe and again he failed.

 

“I can’t do it again, Sammy! I am not watching her suffer because of him! All he does it hurt her!”

 

Sam, still confused walked to Dean and put his hands on his brother’s shoulders.

 

“Dean, I want you to calm down! Look at me.”

 

Dean took a few deep breaths before looking into Sam’s eyes. He fought back a fit of tears of rage. Sam sighed and gently patted Dean’s shoulder.

 

“You good?”

 

Dean nodded. Sam let go of Dean.

 

“I want you to talk to me.”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“She was pregnant again, Sammy. He knocked her up again. Now, thanks to me, she lost it because that son of a bitch at that tavern shot her. I can’t watch her go through it again, Sam. It nearly killed all of us the last time...except feathers over there.”

 

Sam glanced at over at Gabriel. The Archangel didn’t even appear to be listening to Dean’s conversation. He was too busy looking dead ahead like he was about to become unhinged again. Sam winced. That was all they needed... an unhinged archangel and you trying to put forks into toasters!

 

“Yes, Dean, you can do it because she is our sister and she needs us.”

 

Sam turned back to Gabriel. He took a breath.

 

“Gabriel, you need to go talk to her.”

Gabriel turned, he didn’t need any more encouragement to get away from the Winchester brothers. He didn’t know how in the world he would be able to talk to you about this. You were pissed at him already (and rightfully so). How was he supposed to tell you what just happened inside of you without your knowledge? Would he be able to comfort you adequately?

 

He glanced into the living room where Eva sat playing tea party with Jack. Gabriel looked at his daughter with a heavy heart. He knew that she hadn’t seen you since she wasn’t upset. Gabriel was no idiot. He knew that if she saw the blood on your shirt, she was come running to him in a state of shock. Now that she had her mother, she would become desperate if there was even the thought of losing you.

 

Gabriel walked up to the bedroom that you had been staying in. He stood outside the door and took a breath. Maybe it would be best if he just shut up and let you have your wrath on him. You, after all, had every right to be angry!

 

You stood in the bedroom dressing after a shower. Scrubbing the blood off of your body was your top priority! You stood dressed only in a black bra and lace panties. At the moment, you didn’t hurry to dress further.

 

Looking at your reflection in the mirror, you fought the urge to cry. What about you was so hideous that cause Gabriel’s infidelities? Did he not care or see how much this devastated you? 

 

It definitely wasn’t your looks. Gabriel couldn’t keep his hands off of you. Was it your personality? Gabriel knew how you were when the two of you got together years ago. He claimed to love your sassy nature.

 

“You are dwelling on things that don’t matter.”

 

Your head snapped up hearing Gabriel’s voice. Looking into the mirror, you almost screamed. It wasn’t your Gabriel but the alternate version of Gabriel. You quickly looked over your shoulder. There was no one in the room but yourself.

 

Looking back to the mirror, you knew that this was one of his “tricks.”

 

“Maybe it doesn’t matter to you but it does to me.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“Let me rephrase that, you are worrying about stupid girls things that will not benefit you in the slightest. You think that one human is enough to satisfy an archangel?”

 

You snorted.

 

“You know if you are wanting me to be with you...what you just said is a poor way at wooing me.” 

 

Gabriel’s still perfect eye looked over your body. You shivered under his gaze. This wasn’t like when your Gabriel looked at you. This version was almost vulture-like. 

 

“I don’t need to woo you, silly girl. You are beautiful and so much more assertive than your other self. Why don’t you bring our daughter and come home, where you belong.”

 

“I don’t belong in your universe and I am definitely not coming to be with you.”

 

The archangel’s face looked annoyed now.

 

“Eva doesn’t belong in your universe either. But, seeing that she has become attached to you, I am more than willing to let you in my universe.”

 

You chuckled again.

 

“”Wow, you are a stubborn son of a bitch.”

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

“I’ll see you soon.”


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel stood outside of the bedroom door for a moment. He was trying to decide what exactly he was going to say to you. “I'm sorry that I am a no good man whore, sugar” didn't seem like a great option to go with. There was also the knowledge that he was going to have to tell you about another pregnancy loss was eating at him too. How the hell was he supposed to throw that at you? He hadn't even really took everything in yet.

Taking a breath, Gabriel stepped into the room. He stopped when he noticed you staring at your reflection in the mirror. You were looking dead ahead as though you had seen something awful. Gabriel sighed. He knew exactly what you were doing. You were questioning everything about yourself and it was entirely his fault!

If Gabriel had just kept it in his pants, you wouldn't be hurt. The two of you wouldn't be in some kind of argument over the same shit. All it would have taken was Gabriel walking away from Rowena and none of this would have happened! It wouldn't have been hard! All he had to do when she batted her eyes at him was to say no.

Gabriel wondered if you were as mad at Rowena as you were at him? She knew that the two of you were a couple. She should have known that Gabriel was off limits! However, that didn't stop her from spreading her legs when Gabriel came at her.

None of that mattered now. What mattered now was Gabriel trying to salvage whatever he could of your fractured relationship...

“Sugar?”

You eyes pulled away from the mirror as you turned to face Gabriel. For a moment, you looked at him with eyes that were pleading for help, however, that quickly changed. You looked furious.

“What?”

You snapped. Gabriel was silent a moment. He pressed his lips together and tried to turn on his innocent charm that usually won you over.

“We need to talk about what happened today....”

You raised an eyebrow. He wanted to talk. How cute! Where was this “I wanna work on things” attitude the night that he fucked the witch?

“How about how you can't keep your dick in your pants? I am more annoyed with that than what happened to me?! I mean good god Gabriel! This is like the millionth time that we have had this same bullshit conversation! If you can't be faithful to me then maybe we shouldn't be together.”

Gabriel's mouth dropped.

“Now hold on a second! We aren't breaking up that easily! I am sorry! I made a huge mistake! We got in that fight about whatever it was...I was so mad and...I clearly didn't think.”

You laughed, bitterly.

“No, you didn't. Just because we get in a fight isn't some excuse for you to go sleep with one of my friends. Now,  my friendship with Rowena is probably shot to hell. If you want to be with her...have at it I am not begging you anymore.”

You didn't flinch when the power in the room started to flicker. Gabriel was getting mad and you knew it. This time you didn't care if you upset him. At the moment, you wanted to hurt him just as badly as he had hurt you.

“I DO NOT WANT HER! Furthermore, Rowena was as guilty in this as I am! Your friend fucked your boyfriend. That doesn't say much about your friend, does it? What is it going to take for you to understand that?”

“What is it going to take for you to stop being a slut? I know that Rowena is guilty in it too. She knows it. A fucking bum on the street knows it, Gabriel! You both suck at this particular moment!”

You countered. Gabriel stared at you and was trying to keep his boiling temper from going to a nuclear level. Maybe he could take your voice away? You would have to listen to him then. There would be no way that you could argue or call him a slut.

“You know, Y/n, this really isn't fair! I am sitting here trying to get you to understand how sorry I am and you are just biting my head off. Fuck, sugar, I was alone for millions of years and kind of got used to doing my thing. It's hard turning to monogamy. That doesn't mean that I won't try harder.”

You laughed as he tried to walk to you.

“I think you deserve it. You should have tried harder the first time that you had an affair. Gabriel, please just get out of her. I need some time alone. I have to decide what I want.”

Gabriel shook his head.

“I am not leaving you. I am not walking out while you sit here and decide what is going to happen to what we have...you aren't getting away from me that easily.”

“You sound just like that alternate version of yourself right now.”

Gabriel again fell silent again. That was the kick in the balls that you had been looking for. Sure, you had just stooped to a new low but now Gabriel seemed to realize how to hurt you were.  You also knew that you had hurt him.

“Maybe I should go.”

“Yeah, maybe you should.”

Gabriel looked at you sadly. Everything that he wanted to when he walked into the room was shot to hell. He knew what he needed to tell you but at the moment he wasn't positive that anything was going to come out.

You turned and went to the bed to lay down as Gabriel turned back to you.

“Will you marry me?”

Your mouth dropped at that one. Did Gabriel really just ask you that?! How did he think that NOW was remotely an appropriate time to think about something like that? Did he really think that asking you to marry him would be a remedy for the whole problem? If he did, he was truly touched in the head! 

“Are you bat shit insane?! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last person on this fucking planet! Leave, Gabriel!”

You knew that you would regret this response later. Once that you calmed down, you would feel bad for being so cold to Gabriel...even if he did deserve it at the moment. Gabriel. Meanwhile, looked at you with devastating eyes.

“I swear, you are so stubborn! So this is how you end an eight-plus year long relationship?”

You shrugged.

“I suppose so.”

Gabriel was motionless. He didn't know what to say. Were you being serious? Had his childishness finally pushed you away for good? He knew that the two of you both  tended to say things that you didn't mean while angry but this time it FELT real! His heart had snapped into two pieces.

“Just so you know, I meant everything that I said. You want me gone, fine. I'll go but when the bad gets going...don't pray to me.”

Gabriel vanished without another word.

He appeared in the living room where Dean sat reading a news paper. The eldest Winchester looked up.

“Did she throw you out?”

Gabriel nodded and ran a hand over his face.

“Something like that. Look, Dean, I am out for a bit. I need some time...”

Dean held up a hand.

“Wait a minute! You are just going to vanish? You can't just leave your family because Y/n wants  to kick your ass.”

Gabriel shook his head. Dean didn't just hear what he had. Dean didn't hear the woman that he loved tell him to get lost. Gabriel did...not Dean.

“No, I need to go cool down. Y/n doesn't want me right now. Please, just keep an eye on Y/n and Eva.”

Dean sighed.

“If you don't come back...I'll be after you and I will kill you this time. You aren't hurting my sister like this.”

Gabriel blinked a few times, knowing that Dean wasn't playing.

“I will be back.”

Later that evening.....

You hadn't left your room since your fight with Gabriel. Just as you expected, you were feeling guilty. You had gone in to “Dean” mode when you should have gone into “Sam” mode. You should have sat down with Gabriel and talked to him about how you were feeling. The two of you shouldn't have lost your cool and tired to hurt each other but you did.

A soft knock at the door pulled you from your  thoughts. Sitting up, you reached over and pulled your silk bathrobe around your still nearly nude body.

“Come in.”

You said softly. Cas walked into the room. He looked at you with careful eyes before sitting down on the bed.

“I see that things didn't work out well with Gabriel.”

You snorted.

“That is putting it mildly. We argued, he asked me to marry him, then we pretty much ended things.”

Cas looked 100% stunned!

“How do you go from marriage to ending your relationship?”

You shrugged before motioning to yourself.

“This is Gabriel and me that you are talking about. We didn't handle it well.”

Cas didn't respond for a few moments. Talking to the two of you about watching your tempers was like talking to Lucifer about going to church.

“Did he talk to you about what I discussed with him?”

You frowned. Gabriel hadn't mentioned Cas at all. The two of you were too busy going after each other.

“No, we didn't really talk about anything. It was mostly me calling him a man whore and him calling me stubborn.”

Cas internally moaned. He knew that he was going to have to be the one that broke your heart. That was the last thing that he wanted to do at the moment. He would have preferred Gabriel to be there to comfort you when the truth came out. That would have been Gabriel's job.

“Y/n, when I saved you today...you were pregnant.”

Your mouth dropped. Had you just heard the angel correctly? You looked to Cas with wide eyes that were quickly feeling with tears.

“Please tell me that this is a joke?”

You half whispered. Cas shook his head.

“I am sorry, Y/n but it is the truth. I don't think that I was able to save the child. After I healed you, I felt no connection. I am sorry.”

You wasn't moving. Cas looked at you carefully. You sat with tears rolling down your cheeks while looking off into space.

“I can find Gabriel.”

Cas said calmly. You shook your head.

“He won't come.”

Cas frowned.

“If it is about you or Eva, he will. I know my brother. Even when he's angry...he will always love you.”

You wanted to laugh bitterly. Gabriel wasn't going to come back. His voice was still furious in your mind.

_“You want me gone, fine. I'll go but when the bad gets going...don't pray to me.”_


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel was true to his word. Over the following weeks, he didn’t turn up at all. You were devastated! That was the main feeling that was going through you. You had expected Gabriel to come in a few days and offer a million apologies and beg for your forgiveness. When he didn’t, you were stunned.

 

You sat on the porch looking out at the yard with hopes that your archangel would show up. Glancing to your side, your heart sank when you looked at Eva. She sat beside you with your hand locked in hers. Her little face was as sad as yours. You had tried to remain hopeful for her. Eva wouldn’t say much but you knew that she was wondering if Gabriel was gone for good too.

 

“Did I do something?”

 

She finally asked. You quickly shook your head.

 

“Absolutely not, sweetheart.”

 

Eva frowned.

 

“Why did daddy leave then?”

 

You took a breath.

 

“Your dad is just going through some stuff. I’m sure he will be back soon.”

 

There was no way that you could tell your 7-year-old daughter that there was a good chance that her father wasn’t coming back. How were you supposed to tell her that he had never been gone this long before?

 

Eva’s hand tightened on yours.

 

“Its okay, mommy. I’ll keep you safe now.”

 

That 8-word sentence shook you to your core!

 

“Eva, you are a child. It’s my job to keep you safe. I’m your mother. It doesn’t go the other way around until I get old.”

 

Eva smirked. You heart hurt at how much her expressions looked like Gabriel’s.

 

“You aren’t going to get old, mommy. I won’t let you.”

 

The expression in Eva’s eyes made you nervous. Something was different about her now…dark even. Was this the AU version of Gabriel coming out in her?

 

You shook the thoughts from your head and lightly pushed the ground with your foot to get the porch swing to move.

 

“Well, that is fine with me. I never wanted to go gray-headed anyway.”

 

Eva smiled at that. Her golden eyes sparkled as she laid her head on your shoulder.

 

“You won’t.”

 

Neither of you had said a word for a few moments. You were too busy thinking about how Eva was having to worry about things that no child should even be considering. She should be worried about dresses, dolls, or puppies. Not her mother getting old or her father’s potential abandonment. 

 

You had to hold back a sob when an even darker thought entered your mind. At least Gabriel’s alternate version didn’t abandon his child. Did he love her? You didn’t think so but he didn’t abandon her! You felt guilty even letting those thoughts enter your mind!

 

The following morning, you stood in the bathroom looking at your appearance. Something was different. You hadn’t felt right since you had woken up. That wasn’t correct. You hadn’t felt “right” in weeks. A few days after Gabriel left you started feeling ill but blamed that on your nerves being shot to hell.

 

“What a crappy time to be getting sick.”

 

You thought as your eyes fell down to your stomach. It took you all of two seconds to call out for Sam, Dean, and Cas. All three came running. Dean slid into the bathroom with his gun out, ready to shoot whatever you were screaming about.

 

“Dean, put that away! You don’t need to kill anything!”

 

Dean looked at you with wide eyes.

 

“Why the hell are you screaming then? Shit, I was in the middle of a nap!”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“That doesn’t matter right now. I think that there is something wrong with me. I am gaining weight…look at my stomach.”

 

Your brother’s mouths dropped instantly and Cas tilted his head. Dean immediately looked to Cas.

 

“Cas, is that what I think that it is?”

 

Cas stepped forward, holding his hand out.

 

“May I?”

 

You nodded as Cas placed his hand on your stomach. He stood silently with his eyes closed for a moment. His blue eyes opened and met yours. He held your gaze a moment before turning to look at Sam and Dean.

 

“She’s pregnant.”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

‘Hold on a hot damn minute! You said that you couldn’t save the kid.”

 

Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Calm down.”

 

Dean turned and looked at Sam furiously. He hadn’t noticed that Eva had wiggled her way into the bathroom and was wrapped around Sam’s leg.

 

“Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down? This is all Gabriel’s fault! Do you see the archangel because I sure as hell don’t! What about our sister? Look at her!”

 

You reached out seeing the confused expression on Dean’s face.

 

“Dean, please…”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“No! You’re pregnant and your boyfriend abandoned you! Now we are going to get another Nephilim. That kid isn’t even here and he’s already causing us grief! We could have known that you were pregnant ages ago but that kid is tricking us already!”

 

“Mommy’s pregnant and daddy isn’t coming back?!”

 

Dean instantly froze hearing his niece’s voice. His green eyes dropped to Eva who Sam was trying to console. Dean looked back up at your annoyed expression.

 

“Uh, Eva….everything is going to be…”

 

“No! It’s not going to be alright!”

 

She squealed before running out of the room. Sam gave Dean his best bitch face as Cas turned to look at Dean.

 

“I didn’t expect you to handle it like…that.”

 

Dean groaned.

 

“I’ll go talk to her. Cas, you take care of this.”

 

Dean turned and walked out of the room as Cas turned back to you.

 

“You and I should talk.”

 

You followed Cas and Sam into your bedroom. Cas sat down beside you while Sam paced the room. You didn’t have to look at your brother to know that he was thinking about Kelly Kline. Her ordeal was going through his mind and his face showed it.

 

“I’m going to die right?”

 

You managed to get out. Cas’ head snapped up.

 

“No, I am going to get it right this time. Somehow.”

 

You put a hand over your face and fought the urge to scream. Losing your cool wasn’t going to benefit anyone at the moment.

 

“We could always get a hold of Michael or Lucifer. I hate the idea of asking them for help but its clear Gabriel is MIA.”

 

Cas shrugged.

 

“The child would be their niece or nephew. I honestly would suggest not going to them. You know that Michael will be furious. Although he has some amount of love for Eva and Jack in him….he still believes that their existence is wrong. If we tell him that another Nephilim is coming to be…I am not sure how he will take it.”

 

You nodded.

 

“And I would prefer to keep Lucifer away from Jack at all costs.”

 

Sam looked up, finally.

 

“I am going to find Gabriel. Y/n, I have kept my mouth shut for a long time and I can’t anymore! Both of you need to grow up! Every time that the two of you get in a fight, one of you is leaving the other! Yeah, Gabriel was wrong for sleeping with Rowena! I’m not trying to justify that! What I am trying to justify is the fact that you have two children with the archangel and they don’t deserve to be put through this. You both need to find ways to deal with your problems. I need you to think of something to say to him while I go track him down. I may drag him back kicking and screaming, but he has made me mad now!”

 

Sam didn’t wait for you to respond before turning and storming out of the room. You sat looking at the place where your brother stood. Cas gently touched your hand.

 

“I think that Sam is just upset.”

 

You shook your head and sniffed back a sob. Laying your head on Cas’ shoulder you tried to think of the right words to say.

 

“He’s right, Cas. You know that he is. Gabriel and I have never been able to work past out stupid arguments. Just the thought of him in another woman’s arms infuriates me. I regret not being able to talk to him openly and honestly about it. Instead, all I do is call him a slut and tell him to leave.”

 

Cas was quiet for a moment before looking up.

 

“Your feeling are justified. Until Sam locates Gabriel, I will take care of you.”

 

You smiled.

 

“Cas, you don’t have to do that. I’m not your responsibility.”

 

He gave you a frown.

 

“That child is my niece or nephew and you are one of my best friends. I have the responsibility to take care of you if my brother isn’t here.”

 

You reached over and wrapped your arms around Cas. He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

 

“I appreciate it, Cas. I saw how you were with Kelly. I’m lucky.”

 

Meanwhile,

 

Dean stepped out onto the porch where Eva sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. He sat down slowly.

 

“I think that it is time for one of our world famous uncle and niece talks.”

 

Eva looked up.

 

“I am really mad at my dad.”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“Well, I am too but I’m not here to talk about your dad. I am here to talk about you.”

 

Eva looked up. Her eyes had darkened a few shades and Dean could tell that she had been crying.

 

“I don’t want my mom to die.”

 

Dean’s heart broke at the desperation in her voice. He reached out putting his arm around her.

 

“She isn’t going to die. We are gonna figure this thing out and we will be good.”

 

Eva frowned. She wasn’t sure how anything would be “good” for some time. For the first time in her life, Eva was happy and she didn’t want to let that go!

 

“If my dad isn’t going to be here to keep her safe…I will. I won’t let her die. If something happens to my mom…I’ll bring her back.”

 

“Can you do that?”

 

Dean asked. Eva looked up with dark eyes. The expression on her face alone told Dean exactly what his niece was. She wasn’t some normal little girl and for a moment Dean regretting trying to treat her like she was one.

 

“I can do a lot of things that none of you know about. I can do a lot of good things….and bad things.” 

 

Dean pondered on the “bad things.” What exactly had AU Gabriel taught his daughter to do?

 

Eva looked up at Dean and slightly frowned.

 

“I’ve killed people, Dean.”

 

Dean groaned. He didn’t even want to think about that!

 

“Well, you don’t have to be doing that here. You don’t have to think about the things that you had to do…there. Look, what’s going on between your mom and dad…it has nothing to do with you. Your dad just needs to grow up and act his age. You would think that millions of years on this planet would have clued him in on what he needs to do.”

 

Eva shrugged.

 

“I am really mad at him.” 

 

Dean smirked.

 

“You really sound like your mom right now. Eva, I know that this is hard. You’ve seen things that no 7 year old should have to see. I promise you that we are going to find some way to keep your mom alive and well. Do you believe me?”

 

Eva nodded.

 

“I do.”

 

Dean smiled.

 

“Alright then…let’s put on our best big people face and do what we are supposed to.”

 

2 weeks later….

 

Sam has been in search of Gabriel for two weeks. How the hell was it so hard to find an archangel? He had tried praying along with any other trick that he could think of and got NOTHING. One night, after a particularly useless day of driving around the Oklahoma countryside, Sam stopped at a bar for dinner.

 

Walking into the bar, he froze seeing none other than Gabriel sitting at the bar.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

 

Sam muttered. After all this trouble that he had gone through THIS is where he finds Gabriel. One look at the archangel let Sam know that he wasn’t doing so well himself. Gabriel looked exhausted! 

 

“You aren’t getting away this time.”

 

Sam muttered before walking over and sitting down. Gabriel didn’t even both looking up.

 

“Look, you finally found me. Congratulations.”

 

Sam motioned to the bartender for a beer. He took a drink before speaking.

 

“You’ve kept me looking long enough.”

 

Gabriel downed what had to have been the 11th shot of whiskey that he had in the past hour.

 

“I don’t know why you are trying to find me for.”

 

Sam snorted.

 

“Why do you think, Gabriel? My sister and your daughter are worried to death about you. You abandon them and don’t know why I am looking?”

 

Gabriel frowned.

 

“I didn’t abandon them. I have been dealing with that douche bag alternate version of myself for the time being. Y/n doesn’t want anything to do with me. Eva is just fine where she is.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Would you stop feeling sorry for yourself and listen to what I just said? Your wife and daughter are wanting you to come home, where your stubborn ass belongs.”

 

Gabriel chuckled.

 

“I love how you call Y/n my wife when she literally screamed at my face that I was the last being that she would ever consider marrying.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Y/n is pregnant, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel’s face went from sarcastic and fussy to panicked. He spun around and looked at the youngest Winchester. Sam was looking at him with the same expression that he had in the Mystery Spot.

 

“Wha-What?”

 

Sam nodded.

 

“Exactly what I just.”

 

Gabriel blinked a few times and did some math in his hand. If you were really pregnant it had to have happened that day back at the bunker.

 

“How did I not pick up on this?”

 

Sam shrugged.

 

“Because you have been a pouting little bitch?”

 

Gabriel looked stunned.

 

“Am I talking to you or Dean?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“You are lucky that you are getting me and not Dean. Dean is ready to come here and shove an archangel up your ass. There is also a small thing known as Eva. Your daughter is an emotional mess! You promised that you wouldn’t abandon her and look what you just did! I don’t care how you justify it but you left her! She is scared that her mother is going to die and you just left!”

 

Gabriel looked around with wide petrified eyes. He couldn’t justify anything at the moment. Even though he was doing what he “thought” was right…it definitely wasn’t! He should have stayed his ass home and calmed down but no! Gabriel bailed…just like he always did with everything else!

 

“Fuck, this is awful.”

 

Sam nodded.

 

“Yes, it is. Y/n isn’t angry with you anymore.”

 

Gabriel leaned back in his chair.

 

“Yeah, she will probably stab me the moment that I show back up.”

 

Sam laughed.

 

“If I was her, yeah you probably would. Y/n is a lot more forgiving than you give her credit for.”

 

Gabriel slammed his hand down on the bar, making the solid piece of oak crack.

 

“She has forgiven me for stuff that I never should have been forgiven on but this is the worst!”

 

Sam had to agree with him there. You had forgiven Gabriel for a lot stupid things.

 

“Well, maybe you should go talk to her instead of me. Come on.”

 

The next day,

 

You stood in the kitchen showing Eva how to bake cookies. The furthest that you had gotten so far was telling Eva not to eat all of the chocolate chips. Eva looked up at you with an innocent smile as she shoved more chocolate in her mouth.

 

“These are yummy too.”

 

She said innocently as a loud clap of thunder made both of you jump. The day had been stormy from the moment that you woke up. Eva looked out the window as you turned on the radio.

 

“Why is the sky green?”

 

You walked to the window and looked out. The sky was indeed green and black! You had seen skies like this all the time when you were a kid. This was a perk of living in tornado alley.

 

“Eva, why don’t you go get Dean?”

 

Before Eva could walk out of the room, Dean came in with Adam behind him.

 

“The weather channel just put out a tornado warning.”

 

Adam motioned to the door.

 

“I think it is a good time to head to the cellar.”

 

You rolled your eyes. This was Adam panicking over nothing. You turned walked out onto the porch.

 

“Adam, I think that you are panicking over….oh look at that tornado.”

 

Adam and Dean stood behind you watching the cloud continue to form off in the distance.

 

“Son of a bitch.”

 

Dean muttered as Cas walked out with Eva in his arms. You looked at your daughter’s frightened face.

 

“We should definitely go to the cellar.”

 

Cas muttered as he handed Eva off to Jack. Your nephew didn’t wait for anymore direction before sprinting across the lawn to the cellar. As a kid, you had spent plenty of stormy afternoons in that thing. Thankfully, nothing ever came of it.

 

Now, however, you were looking at a very large tornado that appeared to be coming your direction.

 

“Y/n, come on.”

 

Dean muttered and began to walk down the stairs. You didn’t move to follow your brother. Instead, you stood completely still watching the beast in front of you.

 

“Y/n!”

 

Adam shouted your name but you didn’t hear him. It wasn’t until Dean ran back and scooped you into this arms did you snap out of your trance.

 

‘I am not about to stand here and watch you get sucked up into that thing!”

 

Dean yelled as he carried you to the cellar. The moment that you walked in, Eva was in your arms. She clenched her eyes closed. You met Cas’ face. He looked at you for a moment before walking over and wrapping his arms around the two of you.

 

“It’s so loud!”

 

Eva whimpered, putting her hands over her ears.

 

“Everything is alright. It will be over soon.”

 

Cas replied, softly. You looked up at the door of the cellar, hoping the thing would make it through this fiasco. You could see things swirling above through the crack in the door. Dean met your gaze.

 

“It’s going to be fine.”

 

Dean said softly.

 

It seemed like the tornado was lasting forever! When silence finally fell, you were thankful. Dean stood up first and walked up to the steps to the door.

 

“Its over.”

 

Dean muttered. You slowly let Eva go and followed Dean up the stairs. The rain hit your face as you stepped out and looked around. The house was destroyed.

 

“Guess we are going back to the bunker.”

 

Dean muttered as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders. You nodded trying not to let the pregnancy hormones kick in. The house that Adam and yourself had pretty much grown up in was gone. Pieces of your childhood were strewn all over the yard.

 

You smirked when you saw Dean’s car was still where he left it.

 

“Dean, baby is okay.”

 

Dean looked like a proud parent.

 

“Of course, she is. Oh fuck, look at everything else.”

 

Dean said quietly so Eva wouldn’t hear. Cas had taken off his trench coat and wrapped it around the little girl three times.

 

“What a mess!”

 

Eva replied, staying beside Jack. You nodded.

 

“Don’t touch anything, honey.”

 

You were about to make another comment but stopped when Sam pulled into the driveway. When Gabriel stepped out, your mouth dropped. He looked as stunned as you did.

 

Neither of you moved to go to the other. Gabriel was too busy looking around to make sure that everyone was alright. He was mostly looking for Eva and yourself. He sighed in relief when he saw that the two of you were okay. Both of you were soaking wet and shivering but you appeared fine. If something had happened to either of you, he would have been devastated!

 

Dean, clearly not seeing Gabriel, smirked at Sam.

 

“Hey, you just missed the tornado.”

 

Sam winced looking around the destroyed property.

 

“Yeah, you all good?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“Other then my face getting rained on, I am swell. That was pretty awesome. So did you find that pain in the ass?”

 

“I’m right here.”

 

Dean turned to look at Gabriel and fought the urge to go after him. If it wasn’t for Eva, he would have tried to attack Gabriel again. So what if he didn’t get anywhere? It would definitely make Dean feel better!

 

It took all Dean had to keep his mouth shut as Gabriel turned to Eva.

 

“You okay, sugar?”

 

Eva didn’t move to go to Gabriel. She glared at him with furious eyes as she stepped closer to Cas. Gabriel frowned.

 

“Not talking to me, huh?”

 

Eva shook her head and pressed her face into the side of Cas’ thigh. He sighed and met his brother’s gaze almost saying “this is all your fault.” Cas reached down and picked Eva up before turning to Dean.

 

“I am going to take Eva back to the bunker.”

 

Dean nodded as Cas disappeared. Gabriel stood staring at the place where his daughter stood before turning to look at you. You hadn’t moved from your place beside Adam. Looking at you, covered up in Dean’s jacket, Gabriel wouldn’t have guessed that you were pregnant. 

 

“I need to talk to, Y/n…alone.”

 

Gabriel finally said. Sam motioned to Dean, Adam, and Jack.

 

“Let’s go look for some stuff in this mess.”

 

Gabriel meanwhile, focused his attention back on you. You weren’t looking at him. Instead, you were looking down at your soaking shoes. You looked pitiful standing there and it made his heartache.

 

“I’m an idiot.”

 

Gabriel thought as he reached out to touch you. At the moment. he had to get you somewhere warm and safe.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel looked at your trembling body. He needed to get you somewhere warm fast! You didn’t fight when he wrapped his arms around you. You were so cold that you were not about to fight Gabriel.

 

The next thing that you knew, you stood in the middle of a warm dry hotel room. You kept Dean’s jacket tight around you.

 

“Y/n, sweetheart. What happened?”

 

You looked up at Gabriel finally. His eyes were full of worry. At the moment, you didn’t want to fight over everything that happened in the past few days. You didn’t trust him much anymore but after everything that happened today, you didn’t want to fight.

 

“A big ass tornado.”

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

“Yeah, I got that part. Are you okay? Here let me have that jacket.”

 

You shook your head. Gabriel's eye’s softened. 

 

“Is there something that you don’t want me to see? Y/n, I am so sorry about what happened with Rowena. It will never ever happen again. Please! I need you.. Without you, there is no me. I know I hurt you and I wish that I could take it back.”

 

Gabriel reached out and cupped your cheek.

 

“Sugar, I was wrong in how I handled all of this. I should have never told you not to pray to me. I would bail you out of any mess that you got yourself into.”

 

You finally looked up.

 

“I know that you would.”

 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around you.

 

“What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?”

 

Gabriel asked. He was giving you that puppy dog like expression that melted your heart.

 

“Its going to take some time to get me to fully trust you again. Gabriel, we have a lot more problems than just this.”

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

“I love problems. Y/n, Sam talked to me. I know that you're pregnant. I don’t want you to be scared. We’ll figure this out. I am not going to let anything happen to you.”

 

You fought the urge to laugh! If only things were that simple! There would be something that would totally throw everything off course...like usual.

 

“Yeah, I am but that isn’t the only problem. There is something with Eva. She’s changing Gabriel and it isn’t good. She reminds of you the alternate version of you. Certain things that she will say is just...threatening.”

 

Gabriel hated admitting it but something told him that this was going to happen. What were they going to do about it though? Gabriel hated admitting it but he considered the idea of putting Eva back in the alternate universe where she came from. He immediately shook that thought from his head. That thought alone was cruel! Eva was just a little girl! Putting her back in that world was just wrong!

 

“I’ll keep an eye on her.”

 

He finally replied. You nodded and tried to fight the urge to ask Gabriel to take her back to the alternate universe. From the time that Eva began to display signs of her “real father’s” attitude...you were worried. You had quickly banished those thoughts from your mind! Eva just needed to be taught how to behave! She was just a child after all!

 

Gabriel slowly removing Dean’s jacket from your shoulders. You carefully watched his face as he looked at the slight curve of your stomach. He smiled slightly.

 

“You’re having my baby...again?”

 

“Maybe the second time is the charm?”

 

You suggested. Hopefully, you were right! You couldn’t go through another loss! There was also the knowledge that if you did succeed you could die too.

 

“Y/n, I am not going to let anything happen to you. I am powerful enough to do whatever needs to be done. Trust me, okay? No one is dying around here. Now, how about a little making up?”

 

Meanwhile,

 

Eva stood, in the alternate universe, smirking at Gabriel and Michael. She had been back in the alternate universe for a grand total of 5 minutes and was amused with the look of fury on her father’s face.

 

Michael starred at her for a moment before speaking in his normal elegant tone.

 

“Have you had a good time playing house with those people?”

 

Eva smirked. She focused her attention on Gabriel’s furious expression. Eva had seen her father angry before but this was by far the angriest that she had seen.

 

“They are blissfully...normal.”

 

“How did you get back here?”

 

Michael questioned. Eva tilted her head again taking on a perfectly innocent expression. She knew that she could easily control her father and uncle if she wanted to.

 

“Its a simple spell. Have the two of you not figured it out yet. I am shocked!”

 

Gabriel growled.

 

“I should kick you into next week for going there in the first place.”

 

“Is that supposed to frighten me?”

 

Gabriel stood to go after his daughter but froze when Michael reached out and knocked him back.

 

“Would you two stop it? Eva, enough. What information do you have?”

 

Gabriel didn’t listen for a moment. He was too busy trying to think of a way to calm down before he snapped the child out of existence. The only thing stopping him was the sudden realization that she was beginning to look more like...you. Gabriel knew that he never paid her much attention in the past but now it was evident! That all too familiar pang of misery washed over him again! He would never see you again! Now here Gabriel was with a brat of a child that looked like you.

 

He nearly jumped when Eva’s arms wrapped around him from behind. Eva’s face nuzzled against his shoulder. Gabriel sat frozen in her grasp not about to return any sign of affection...because there was none

 

“We can have mom back. She can fall in love with you and we never have to let her go. There is only one slight problem.”

 

Michael sat quietly for a moment waiting for Gabriel to say something. Gabriel remained motionless. Michael rolled his eyes. He wanted to tell Gabriel to grow up again (for the millionth time). After you died, Gabriel went to a new level of darkness that even concerned Michael from time to time. He decided to use his brother’s darkness for his own purposes, however.

 

“What is the problem?”

 

Michael asked. Eva slowly let go of Gabriel. Her golden eyes darkened.

 

“She’s pregnant.”

 

Gabriel jumped up and turned to face his daughter.

 

“You better be joking.”

 

Eva frowned.

 

“Why would I joke about something like that! You better do something before she gets taken from us again..”

 

Gabriel met Michael’s wary gaze. He didn't have to talk to his brother to know that Michael was fuming! Gabriel’s usual cold mood suddenly vanished.

 

“There there. We can take care of this, Eva, We won’t lose her again. There are plenty of things that we can do. Now run along. Keep an eye on your mother while we make a plan.”

________


End file.
